


Not Alone

by Dashrabbit1



Series: It Came From The Sky [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alien!Gavin, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Death, Kid Ray Ryan Micael and Lindsay, Multi, Omega!Ryan, Teen Gavin, alpha!Gavin, half breed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ray and Michael live in a small town and none of them could be the happier. But Ryan has a fascination with outer space. He wants to find alien life but Ray and Michael are skeptical. They don't believe in aliens. But Ryan is convinced they exsist and he wants to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan is perched on a tree branch his eyes trained on the shapes of his friends nearing his hiding spot. They stop underneath him. They lean their bikes against the tree and pull off their helmets.  
Ray looks around. "This is where he said to meet him right?"  
Michael nods. "Yeah I'm pretty sure."  
Ryan smirks. He drops out of the tree and lands between them. Ray and Michael yelp and jump.  
"Ryan! God damn it!" Ray yells angrily.  
Ryan smiles at his friend. "Awe ease up Ray. No one got hurt."  
Ray rolls his eyes. "Yeah alright"  
"So why'd you want us to meet you?" Micheal asks.  
"This." Ryan opens his bag and pulls out a bunch of papers he had printed off the computer and spreads them out.  
Michael picks one up and studies it for a second and then groans. "Ryan not this again"  
"What?" Ray takes the paper out of Michael's hand. He studies it for a minute before laying it down next to the others. He doesn't comment on it.  
Ryan frowns at his friends. "Come on guys just read it. A meteor about the size of a full grown human being was found just outside the earths atmosphere. Scientists think that it might hit the earth."  
Ray sighs. "Yeah OK so what makes you think its an alien?"  
"Aren't alien ships supposed to be big and easily identifiable?" Michael points out.  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Exactly" Michael cuts Ryan off. "This needs to stop Ryan. Your to obsessed with these so called alien sightings."  
Ryan frowns at Michael, he turns to look at Ray who I bent over the papers reading through them.  
"Ryan I don't see anything here that even hits at it being an alien" Ray comments.  
Ryan pulls his papers back and shoves them in his back. "You know what never mind guys. Your right its stupid. I shouldn't have brought it up...."  
Ray and Michael look at each other with a shared frown.  
"I have to go. Mom said not to be gone long." Ryan throws his bag over his shoulder and jogs away.  
\---  
Ray and Michael lay on Ray's bed playing with Xbox.  
"You fuck!" Michael yells.  
"What happened Michael?" Ray teases.  
"Ray I'm gonna fucking kill you!"  
A voice yells up the stairs. "Boys! Do I hear a potty mouth?"  
"No Mom!" Ray yells.  
"Uh-huh. Watch your mouth Michael!"  
Michael smiles as he sneaks up behind Ray's character to try and assassinate him. Ray turns around though and shoots him. Michael yelps out a curse.  
Ray laughs at his friend.  
After a while they hear talking downstairs and they both stand and go partway down the stairs. Ryan is greeting Ray's parents before coming upstairs. Ryan sees them and waves  
"Hey guys? You'll never guess what just happened!" Ryan bounds up the stairs and they all go into Ray's room.  
Ray drops his bag on the floor and sits in Ray's gaming chair. Excitement flickers through Ryan's eyes.  
Ray sits on the bed and Michael plops down beside him. "What?"  
"The meteor has set a course for earth."  
Ray and Michael's eyes widen. "What?"  
Ryan nods fericely. "I told you its an alien!"  
"Dude its not an alien. Its a meteor" Michael rolls his eyes but his eyes still flicker with excitement.  
Ryan's face falls. "Then why are you excited?"  
"Dude do you realize how much meteors are worth?" Michael says.  
"Especially one of that size." Ray adds.  
Ryan's eyes flicker again this time with an unreadable emotion. "You know we could go find it. I know where its going to land."  
Michael and Ray grin.  
"We totally should." Ray says.  
"Dude think of how many things we could buy!" Michael points out.  
"Fine let's do it. It should hit somewhere in the woods. We can tell our parents we're going camping." Ryan pulls some papers out of his bag. "It should hit somewhere around here." He circles a large area a few miles away. "It would tale a while but we could probably ride our bikes there."  
Ray groans. "So much exercise"  
"Do you want to be rich or not?" Michael pops off.  
"OK I'm good with exercise. Exercise is great."  
Ryan tries to hide his smirk.  
\---  
The next day after school the boys meet outside of Michael's house with their back packs stocked and their bikes ready. Ryan takes stock of his bag one more time before declaring they were ready to leave. Ryan takes the lead. He has the map taped to the front of his bike so he can follow it easily.  
When they reach the camp sight Ray and Michael set up the tent while Ryan takes a look around comparing his notes with the area.  
"I think we're In the right area" he informs the others.  
"Well are we or aren't we?" Michael asks.  
"Look this is hard shit Micoo. You can never be certain were a meteor will hit." Ryan explains.  
Michael frowns and grabs a soda before sitting down to look over Ryan's notes himself. Ray climbs a tree to look at the sky.  
By the time night falls all of the boys had climbed up a tree and were watching for the meteor. The night was quiet with only the occasional hoot of an owl or howl of a wolf.  
Its midnight when they finally see it.  
A ball of fire appears in the sky. They cheer. As it grows bigger though realization floods Ryan's mind.  
"Guys" he says.  
Ray and Michael are still cheering.  
"Xbox one here I come!" Michael shouts.  
"Michael, Ray"  
"Screw that. Private plane!" Ray yells back.  
"GUYS" Ryan screams. They shut up. "ITS COMING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!!!!!"  
Ray and Michael gasp a and turn their heads back to the meteor. Sure enough it isn't slanted away from them it is pointed right to the tree they are in.  
They jump out of the tree Micheaaal gives a cry of pain when he lands wrong but he still takes off.  
Ryan puts his arms up to protect his face from branches as he runs. He hears a boom behind him and the ground shakes beneath his feet. He falls.  
\---  
When Ryan wakes up he is face down on the ground and he hears a slight whirring sound near him. He groans and pushes himself up. He wipes the dirt off his face and blinks a few times. When his eyes focus he is looking into a pair of pretty green eyes. But there was something odd about them. After a minute he figures it out. They were like cat eyes. Ryan gasps and scrambles backwards.  
The person who the eyes belong to trills and jumps back himself but unlike Ryan his movement is playful. Ryan scoots back further his eyes fixed on him. He appears to be a normal teenager and if it weren't for the antelope horns atop his head and the wings that were extended slightly on his back Ryan would have confused him for one.  
The creature whirrs again. Its wings were extended slightly in a playfull manner.  
Ryan pushes his back against a tree. "W-what are you?"  
The creature tilts his head and makes a small sound similar to a purr. He shakes his head and sits back on his heels and looks around before looking back at Ryan and whirring again.  
Ryan is about to say something when the creature lunges forward pressing his mouth against Ryan's. Ryan's eyes widen and he makes a sound of protest but the creature is holding his hands down.  
About that time Ray and Michael appears out of the trees.  
Ray gasps. "Get off him!" He throws a stick at the creature. It lands short but the creature lifts its head and arches its back with a hiss revealing a pair of sharp fangs.  
The creature backs slowly away from Ryan still on his hands and knees. Ryan scrambles away from it and to Michael and Ray. Ray wraps his arms around Ryan while Michael cusses out the creature.  
Ray runs his hands down Ryan's sides. "Did he hurt you?" He whispers.  
Ryan shakes his head and buries it in Ray's shirt. "N-no. R-ray its an a-alien."  
\---  
Gavin hisses at the three creatures.  
"Throw fucking sticks at me you assholes!" He yells but the two new ones don't understand him either.  
He raises his wings to their full to try and intimidate them but the loud curly haired one only seems to get angrier. He goes to throw another stick but the blong one reaches up and grabs his arm and says something softly.  
The curly haired one looks down at him and after a short conversation the curly haired one drops the stick. Gavin folds his wings and sits back on his heels although he still looks pissed.  
The blond stands and walks slowly towards Gavin.  
The alien sits up taller his cat like ears coming up and twitching. He whirrs. The blond stops his hand extended.  
Gavin moves forward and puts his head against the blonds hand and rubs with a purr. The blond glances back at his friends and gestures for them to move forward. Gavin allows the thiner of the two to come forward and pet him but when the curly haired one attempts to he arches his back and hisses backing away from him.  
The blond one frown and crouches down next to Gavin and starts scolding him. Gavin's ears perk again and he sits back on his heels one again. He liked this one. The blond laughs and looks over at the curly haired one.  
Gavin looks over at the curly as well and his ears pin with a growl. He looks back at the blond his tail swishing an idea had started to form. He tackles the blond once again pressing his mouth against the blond's.  
The blond puts his hands against his chest and tries to push the alien away. The thin one yelps and tries to push Gavin away from the blond. Gavin snaps his wings open hitting him in the gut. The thin one stumbles backwards and falls against a tree.  
The curly one lunges next and Gavin turns his head pointing his horns at him. The curly yelps and falls backwards.  
Gavin turns his head back to the blond and kisses him again. He opens his wings and wraps them around him and the blond hiding them from the others.  
\---  
Ryan is taken by surprise by the alien's kiss. It gives him a shock of fear wondering what the alien was going to do to him but at the same time he can't help but like it. When the alien wraps his wings around them Ryan struggles for a second trying to break then alien's kiss but then he finds himself kissing back.  
The alien makes a sound of victory and licks at Ryan's lips. Ryan opens his mouth slightly and then he starts to feel dizzy. His eyelids flutter and his head falls back, his eyes closed.  
He feels the alien's wing withdraw from around him. The kiss finally breaks when he allows Ray and Michael to push him off.  
He bounds a short way away and then stops and starts preening his wings.  
Ryan feels Ray cradling his head. Ray whispers comforting words to him.  
Michael has gone back to yelling at the alien. He throws a pine cone. It strikes the alien between the wings and it hisses.  
"Aw piss off!" Its voice is thick and scented.  
They all freeze. Ryan groans and holds his hand out towards the alien.  
The aliens eyes soften and he moves forward only to have Michael step between him and Ryan.  
"Don't you fucking touch him! Rapist!" Michael yells.  
The alien growls. "I kissed him to down load your language dumb ass."  
Michael falters. "You- you what?"  
The alien rolls his eyes and brushes past Michael. He puts his head against Ryan's hand and Ryan's smiles petting the aliens messy hair.  
Michael and Ray look at each other.  
"Who are you?" Ray asks.  
The alien stands and opens his wings. "I'm Gavin the Free!" he says.  
"The free?" Ryan sits up his hand against his head.  
"Yes . The Free. Its my breed." Gavin flutters his wings.  
The humans all exchange looks.  
"So uh why are you here?" Ray asks.  
"I crashed." Gavin explains, "I am a map maker. I wouldn't have landed here if I could help it." He looks around. "This planet is so primal."  
"Says the one who acts like a cat." Michael mumbles.  
Gavin bares his teeth. "Intimidated you."  
Michael doesn't answer and Gavin smiles.  
Ryan looks up at his friends. "Told you aliens are real."  
"Really you want to bring that up now?" Ray rolls his eyes.  
Ryan gets to his feet shakily. He stubbles and Gavin catches him. The alien smiles.  
"Careful"  
Ryan blushes and steps back. "Sorry"  
Ray and Michael stare at Ryan.  
Gavin swishes his tail and starts back towards his ship. "I think my ship crashed on your den."  
Michael rushes past Gavin. "My tent!"  
Gavin stops. "Oops"  
Ray and Ryan pass Gavin chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! 70 hits in one day! Jeez either I am a good writer or people really like Alien!Gavin either one is good. Or perhaps you just liked the scene between Ryan and Gavin. Lol whatever your reason follow me on tumbler for a picture of Alien!Gavin  
> Agentohiodoesthings

Gavin wanders from computer to computer in his ship. Ryan's eyes are fixed on the alien. Gavin purrs softly.  
"Your staring" he hums.  
Ryan blinks a few times before tearing his eyes away from Gavin's face. "Sorry..."  
"Don't worry about it kitten." He turns and walks over to Ryan. He grabs the younger man's chin and studies his eyes before pressing there mouths together.  
Ryan's mind melts instantly he can't even make a sound of protest. The alien's lips were soft and warm. Nothing felt wrong about them even though Ryan knew it should. He was kissing another dude and one much older than him at that.  
The alien draws back for a second and studies Ryan's face. Ryan blinks at him he wanted Gavin to kiss him again. The aliens face was beautiful topped with that messy mop of hair. And his eyes, oh his eyes, Gavin's eyes were a bright green and they were like large cat eyes. They dominated his face.  
Gavin kisses him again this time forcing the kiss to go deeper. Ryan makes  
a small noise that he later thinks might have been a moan but at that moment he doesn't care.  
Gavin finally breaks the kiss when he hears the sound of someone clearing his throat. Ryan blushes and looks up at Michael. "Uh-um- what?" It took him a moment to form the words.  
"If you two are done making out then maybe you can move the ship off our stuff?" Michael says.  
Gavin straightens up and walks back over to the computers. "We weren't making out. I was trying to compare him to the breeds on my planet. I think if he lived on my planet he would be an Omega Ramsey."  
"What's that?" Ray asks coming up behind Michael.  
"Ramsey is a breed in my planet. They commonly have blue eyes and the alphas have intricate markings on their arms. Very protective of their packs and families. Omega Ramseys often will become pliant when touched by an alpha no matter the breed." Gavin explains. "Ryan completely submitted to my touch an omega trait."  
"So what your an alpha?" Michael rolls his eyes.  
"Well yes I am." Gavin replies. "I'm not full grown yet I am still living with my birth pack once I leave it I can gather betas and find myself an omega to be my mate thus creating my own pack."  
"Oh....OK so what is all this alpha beta omega shit?" Michael pops off.  
"Alphas are the leaders. He,or she, gets the mating rights, we get to father every kit born into the pack. Unless of course your an open pack with 2 or more alphas and omegas. Betas are pretty much pack filler. They have no interest in reproducing. Territorial alphas like to surround their omegas with betas to protect them. Betas can also help an omega through its heat if the alpha isn't around because they lack the ability to reproduce. Omegas, male or female, are the carriers. They have all the children and make the den into a safe home for the young ones." Gavin is still fiddling with the computers.  
"Wait so your saying Ryan can get pregnant?" Ray pops off.  
"If he was from my planet yes."  
Ryan blushes hard. "What the fuck?Thats fucked up."  
"Only for your species." He clicks his toungue with satisfaction as the ship starts to inch forward.  
"So what would I be?" Ray asks.  
Gavin's tail flicks. He let's the ship keep inching forward and walks over to Ray. He plants his lips against the humans. Ray is much calmer under Gavin's touch than Ryan.  
Gavin breaks the kiss and goes back to his computer. He stops the ship. "Your stuff is free. " Gavin licks his lips and goes back over to Ray. He kisses the young man again. Michael flees in disgust. Ryan growls slightly as if jealous.  
Gavin breaks the kiss again and goes back outside. "Omega Pattilo. Calm collected logical all that good shit. You don't get to excited over sexual content or at least not like other omegas."  
Ray nods and goes over to the crushed tent. He helps Michael look the poles over. Ryan rolls up the tent. "So what about Michael?"  
Gavin's head swivels back towards them and his ears perk. Michael looks up with a pissed expression. Don't you even try and kiss me!"  
Gavin's ears go back with a hiss. "Don't worry about it! I feel no attraction to you what so ever. Means your an alpha and I don't care to find out what breed. Kissing other alphas is just wrong."  
Michael snorts and goes back to work "well that a fucking relief, at least I won't get raped...". Gavin runs his hands over his damaged ship. Ryan can practically feel the hatred buzzing between the two.  
\---  
Once the tent Is packed up the boys grab their bikes ready to go.  
"What are you doing Gavin?" Ryan asks.  
Gavin flicks his tail. "Fixing my ship and flying home. I suggest you all leave I don't want any distractions."  
Ryan almost feels hurt by Gavin's comment but he doesn't say anything. They all for silent and the trio of humans turns away and heads for the road.  
When they reach it there are a bunch of black vans parked on the side.  
"What's going on?" Michael asks.  
Ray tilts his head. "They're government vans."  
"Wait what? How do you know that?"  
"Dude you don't want to know. And anyway that's not the point why are they here?"  
Ryan's bike suddenly drops to the ground. "Gavin" he darts off through the trees.  
He is almost back to Gavin when ray and Michael catch him up, pulling him back into the shadows. Ryan fights against them screaming against the hands covering his mouth.  
\---  
Gavin has just opened a panel on his ship when he hears something behind him. His ear flicks and he turns his head just slightly. He doesn't have any time to react when he sees the movement out of the corner of his eye and then feels the knife ripping down the length of his wing. He shrieks.  
Part of a Free's power comes from it voice and it makes the attacker's head plunge with pain. Gavin tries to flap his wings to get away but the searing pain stops him and another knife digs into his side. Gavin turns and lashes out with his horns knocking the man sideways.  
Gavin flails his wings in an attempt of intimidation but he knows it won't work on the humans even if he were a full grown Free it wouldnt. Humans were to stupid to reconize warnings.  
Another two men flank Gavin and with a hiss he stabs at them. Thats when it happens. A giant shockwave is sent through his wings. Gavin crumples to the ground. When the taser stops he tips his head up and shrieks yet again. The agents crumple around him.  
As soon as Gavin stops shrieking there's Ryan. He's talking but all Gavin can do is give him a dazed look. He makes a small sound not sure what it came out as. Ryan tries to coax Gavin to his feet. Ray and Michael have appeared to but in his dazed state of mine he can just stare blankly at their panicked faces.  
He looks at the agents again. The effects of his shriek were starting to wear off.  
He watches as a fairly large man looms up behind them. As he is about to strike Gavin lurches forward stabing his horns through the mans stomach. He can faintly hear the yelps of the human boys.  
Gavin shakes his head to fling the body off his horns and wraps his arms around the boys gathering them up.  
He shreiks again and then flaps his wings once ignoring the burning pain. They shoot into the air.  
\---  
When Gavin finally stops it is only because he can fly no further. He drops to the ground fluttering his wings one more pityfull time so the humans would land on him. He grunts at their weight. His eyes flutter and he passes out.  
\---  
When Ryan wakes up he is laying in a pool of a blue liquid. He lifts his hand and watches it leak off his hand slowly. It was thick and had an odd smell. He didn't know what it was or where it came from. He blinks at it through blurry eyes. Then he notices what's laying beyond the blue liquid.  
Its Gavin. Ray and Michael are still passed out laying near Gavin. Ryan blinks again. 'Blood' he thinks. 'I am laying in a pool of Gavin's blood'.  
He looks back down at it oddly enough he isn't horrified. His eyes go back to Gavin. The beautiful alien's hair was even messier than before slicked with both red and blue blood. His wings are limp against the ground feathers every which way and scattered across the ground. Ryan crawls forward and shakes Ray awake.  
He looks up at Ryan blankly. He is also coated in Gavin's blood. He seems to be having the same reaction as Ryan, somewhat unbelieveung.  
Its Michael who freaks out. He scrambles backwards out of the puddle his eyes horror filled at the sight of Ray and Ryan coated in blood. He starts yelling for help but there is no one for miles.  
Ryan puts his hand against Michael's lips to shut him up. Michael sinks intok the quiet and then they all just sit there waiting for the alien to wake up.  
Finally Ray breaks the silence."R-ryan what are we going to do with him? He can't go back to the ship and we can't give him to the government."  
Ryan frowns. "I'll take him home. At least until he's better"  
Ray looks away and Michael looks at his hands.  
"W-we'll help you get him home but we don't want anything else to do with him after that...." Michael stutters.  
Ray nods. "We could have died back there..."  
Ryan stares at his friends appalled. He couldn't believe them. They had never backed out of anything before. "What?"  
"Ray's right Ryan" Michael finally looks up at Ryan. "I don't think he is worth risking our lives for."  
Ryan bites the line Michael has cast. "Well you dont asshole! You don't even like him!"  
His friends look away.  
"T-the suns going down... We better get him intok town when no one can see." Ray says.  
Ryan bites back a growl. He knows he can't do it himself but he almost doesn't want these assholes touching Gavin. "Fine" he spits. He stands and shakes Gavin lightly. "Hey wakey wakey" Ryan coos softly.  
Gavin groans and sits up. "What happened?"  
"You saves us." Ryan explains.  
Gavin blinks a few times and flicks his sings. He yelps with the sudden pain and jerks them back to fold against his back. They all wince at his yelp.  
"Come on" Ryan helps him up slowly careful not to touch his wings. "Your coming home with me. Its not safe to go back to your ship."  
"Who were those guy?"  
"Government" Ryan explains. "Even if i thought it was safe to go back to doubt your ship would still be there. They probably took it."  
Gavin groans. "How am I gonna get home?!"  
Ryan frowns."we'll figure it out. I promise"  
Ray and Michael help support Gavin as they walk. Gavin whimpering slightly from pain and sadness the whole way.  
When they reach Ryan's he unlocks the door and walks it. "Mom and dad aren't home. Probably went out for dinner. We can clean you up in the shower and then I can make you a nest." When Ryan turns back around though Ray and Michael are already gone. He frowns and bites back tears.  
\---  
Gavin can see the disappointment on Ryan's face. His ears flatten a bit. They had left without saying goodbye. Ryan leads Gavin to the bathroom and helps him lay down in the tub. Gavin's bleeding had stopped but Ryan is afraid to open the wounds again so he turns on the faucet instead of the shower head.  
Gavin had insisted on leaving his clothes on for his bath. The cat-bird alien already knew that Ryan would give omega reactions to small as things as touches. The last thing he needed was for the human to decide it was his duty to make his alpha feel good.  
Gavin enjoys the warm water he could hear Ryan in the kitchen and he wondered if the human boy was alone often. He flicks his tail.  
After a while Ryan comes back up and placeds a towel and clothes in the counter next to the tub.  
"These clothes are my dad's I dont think he'll notice." Then he leaves.  
Gavin dunks his head under the water making sure all the blood was gone before getting out. He uses the towel gently over his wings.  
When Gavin picks up the clothes he realizes Ryan had left scissors for him to cut holes for his wings and tail. He smiles 'he would make such a great omega' Gavin hums softly. When he is done getting dressed he goes to find Ryan.  
Ryan is the kitchen sitting on a stool with a video game open on a laptop in front of him. He points to a bowl on the counter.  
"I made you food"  
Gavin picks up the bowl. Its filled with top ramen. Gavin tilts his head not actually knowing what it was but he shrugs and takes fork in hand to eat it. He licks his lips at the taste.  
"Mm this is good"  
Ryan shrugs. "It came out of a bag."  
Gavin shrugs and sits down next to Ryan to watch him play. He moves his wings slightly extending them further and further to work out the knots. Finally though he finds where the slash in his wing is. He lets out a sqeauk feeling the skin pull.  
Ryan looks up. "What happened?"  
Gavin turns his head to look at his wings for the first time since the fight. He sqweaks at the damage. Most the feathers on his left wing are gone and a long strip of a dark blue scap runs from the joint to tip. He feels like he is going to cry at the sight.  
Ryan realizes the problem imediatly and stands. He wraps his arms gently around Gavin. Gavin whines and looks away from his damaged wing, he hugs Ryan. He had a feeling his wing would never work right again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I finally finished the drawing of Alien! Gavin find it here  
> http://agentohiodoesthings.tumblr.com/image/114201810129  
> I will soon draw a picture of the three different kinds of aliens so you can see a comparison.  
> Sorry this chapters late I've been busy with school and my other fics.  
> 

When Ryan's parents pull up the boy gasps and grabs Gavin's arm and drags him to his room. He opens the closet. "Hide in here" Gavin does as he's told. He pushes his back against the wall and stays quiet listening for the sound of Ryan's parents coming in the house. He hears Ryan rushing down the stairs and sit down quickly. Only a minute later Gavin hears his parents come in the door.  
Gavin flicks his tail and his ears twitch.  
"Why are you still up?"  
Gavin hears a soft voice that could have been motherly if it weren't for the biting edge making her sound like she didn't really care. His thoughts are proven when Ryan begins to speak.  
"I was-" Ryan begins.  
"Yeah yeah. Look your father and I have a dinner party to go to tomorrow and might not be home until late you'll have to make your own" she cuts him off.  
Ryan sighs softly and mumbles something so softly even Gavin can't hear him with his superhuman ears.  
Gavin hears someone else enter, his step is heavier than the woman's. "Hey sport. What'cha soon' up?"  
Gavin's ear flicks at the way the man's words are slurred and cut off short assuming either he is from another area or drunk, or both.  
Ryan seems a little warmer towards the man. "Hey Dad. I was just doing a build on MineCraft."  
Gavin heard the man stumble forward. "That's great!" Gavin can almost picture him with his arm around Ryan's shoulder and looking at the build. "See! I told you Audrey! He'll make an excellent architect one day!"  
Gavin can just imagine Aubrey rolling her eyes and hear her walk over to the computer. "Hm. Looks good"  
Gavin can actually detect an approving note in her voice. "Now you go up to bed."  
There is a pause and then he hears Ryan climbing the stairs. Gavin peeks out of the closet as Ryan comes in. His fluffy cat tail swishes in something of a wag when the door clicks behind him. The young man leans against the door a happy smile on his face.  
He looks at Gavin with excitement. "Did you hear it! They thought I did a good job!"  
Gavin smiles softly. "Yeah I heard".  
Ryan sets his laptop on his bedside table and plugs it in before walking over to the dresser. Gavin ducks back into the closet to give him privacy.  
When Ryan is done getting dressed Gavin comes out and lays down on the bed tucking his hands under his chest like a cat. He focuses his hearing on Ryan's parents. He hears them down in their room on their bed. Gavin's lip curls and his ears pin back.  
Ryan sees the sour look on Gavin's face and tilts his head slightly. "What's wrong?"  
Gavin perks his ears again and looks at Ryan. "Its nothing." He flicks his tail. "You should get some rest kitten. I'll be here when you wake."  
Gavin extends his right wing inviting Ryan to lay under it. Ryan blushes a bit and climbs onto the bed, curling against the alien's side. Gavin lowers his wing around Ryan and lays his chin against the bed.

\---  
When Ryan wakes up he is still nestled against Gavin's side. His feathers tickle his nose he sneezes lightly. Gavin glances down at him.  
"Did you even sleep?" Ryan asks rubbing his eyes.  
Gavin flicks his tail withdrawing his wing. "Yes. Your mothers in the kitchen making what I assume is going to be your breakfast".  
Ryan goes over to his dresser and starts pulling open the drawers. "That position can't be comfortable."  
Gavin sits up and shakes his head. "I'm part cat remember?"  
"Oh right." Ryan frowwns and glances at Gavin pulling some clothes out of the drawer.  
Gavin flicks his tail once and jumps off the bed and goes over to the closet oddly graceful despite being on his hands and knees. He crawls in and circles once before laying down like a cat his tail ,wrapped around him and wings sitting loosely on his back. Then he pulls the door shut.  
Ryan chuckles lightly and he hears a soft purring sound coming from the closet. Gavin suddenly stops purring. "Moms coming" he states before going silent again.  
Ryan nods and finishes putting on his clothes. Ryan opens the door right before his mom knocks.  
She lowers he hand. "Oh your already up"  
Ryan nods.  
Audrey shakes her head her long wavy red hair reflecting light. Gavin get to his hands and knees and goes to the other end of the closet he nudges the door open just enough that he can see a small portion of Audrey's face. Gavin has to admit she is a pretty woman. Her hair is long and wavy and Gavin can almost feel how soft it would be to the touch. She wore a business suit that complimented her body and red lipstick. Her eyelashes were long and dark. The eyes themselves were a fantastic green not as bright as Gavin's but pretty just the same.  
"Well I made smoothies. Do you want one or not?" Audrey asks.  
Ryan nods. "Yes please."  
Audrey gives him a small smile before heading back down too the kitchen. Ryan trots after her. Gavin gives a small yawn and curls back up the tip of his tail touching his nose.  
\---  
Ryan sips slowly at his smoothie. Its tart and full of seeds but he likes it. Audrey and Odwolfe walk around the house getting ready for the day while Ryan watches.  
"Audrey have you seen my USB?" Odwolfe asks.  
"Its by the TV" Ryan says lifting his lips from the edge of his glass.  
Odwolfe smiles in relief as he retrieves his USB."Thank you Ryan"  
Ryan hums his "your welcome".  
Audrey grabs her purse and swings it over her shoulder. She gives Ryan a kiss on the forward. "I'm off Ryan. Go to bed at 10 at the latest OK? We'll be back by the morning at the latest."  
"OK mom" Ryan chirps.  
Odwolfe ruffles Ryan's hair. "Be good kid. No joyriding got it?"  
Ryan nods and yawns. "I think I will work on my build" Ryan says rubbing his eyes.  
Odwolfe smiles and he and Audrey leave. When the car drives away Ryan turns hearing the stairs creak a bit.  
Gavin had come down from the room. The Free is still on his hands and knees his tail flicking. Ryan smiles and can't help but compare Gavin to a cat.  
"Why are you on your hands and knees?" Ryan finally asks picking up the blender that had at least enough smoothie left for Gavin.  
Gavin sits back on his heels and watches Ryan pour the smoothie into a cup. He shrugs. "Why not?"  
Ryan shrugs."suit yourself." He places the smoothie on the counter for Gavin. "Thats yours. Mom made out"  
Gavin nods and stands. He takes a small sip of the smoothie and nods in approval. "Good"  
Ryan smiles softly and turns on the TV he stretches out on a portion of the couch enjoying the stretch.  
The alpha Free flicks his tail and sips his smoothie taking in the sight. He shivers lightly when Ryan stretches and makes a small moaning sound when his back pops in a comfortable way.  
Gavin turns his head slightly away and occupies himself with looking at a painting on the wall. After a while Gavin hears light snores and his ears perk. He turns his eyes back to Ryan. The young man had fallen asleep.  
He looked so peaceful. Gavin purrs at the sight and slinks over. He sits at the end of the couch his chin feasting on the arm. His tail swishes happily behind him. After another moment Gavin finds himself perched on the arm of the couch then he is beside Ryan. He lowers his head with a purr and nuzzles Ryan's soft blonde hair.  
Ryan's eyes open slightly and his eyes flick to Gavin with a small grunt then his eyes close again and he tries to imitate Gavin's purring which only makes Gavin purr louder.  
Gavin snuggles between Ryan and the back of the couch. He wraps his arms loosely around the blonde. Ryan relaxes into the alien's arms as if he were made for them. He sighs and falls back asleep. \---

Gavin wakes up to the sound of a knock on the door. He gets ready to dart up the stairs before recognizing Ray and Michael voices. He relaxes but just slightly. He nudges Ryan gently awake.  
Ryan grunts slightly and yawns cuddleing closer to the Free. Gavin purrs and nudges Ryan again. "Come on kit. Your friends are here."  
Ryan sighs softly and rolls off the couch and walks around to the door. Gavin jumps onto the back of the couch and balances there precariously. Ryan opens the door just a crack.  
"Is it only you guys?" He asks.  
Gavin hears them give their affirmatives and Ryan opens the door the rest the way. Michael and Ray come in slowly. Almost immediately their eyes fix onto Gavin.  
He simply blinks at them and makes a sound similar to a meow. His tail is curled into an s-shape behind him as he is balanced on the back of the couch. Despite appearing seemingly calm they seem to sense he isn't the happiest to see them. His wings are extended just enough for them to see the lack of feathers and long blue scar running from the bend to the tip on his left wing. His right wing is missing feathers as well by the left one is nearly bald. He yawns and stretches his wings his yawn cut off into a wince when his left wing refuses to go any further.  
Ryan looks away from Gavin and goes to the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"  
Ray and Michael sit on the stools.  
"Sure" Ray says. He places his hands on the counter in front of him.  
Gavin jumps off the back of the couch with a mew and wanders over to Ryan on his hands and knees. He rubs his side against his legs and purrs. Ryan smils strokes the top of Gavin's he between his horns. Gavin let's his eyelid eyelids droop and purrs louder. He smiles to himself when he hears Michael draw his breath in sharply.  
Ryan stops petting him andn reaches up to get a bowel out of the cupboard. "Should we make a cake?"  
Ray and Michael smile. "Totally"

Gavin chirps for more attention and Ryan drops his hand between Gavin's horns. Gavin purrs and rubs his head against his hand.  
Ryan wanders around the kitchen gathering ingredients. Gavin trails after him winding around Ryan's legs tripping him slightly every now and then but never enough to make him fall. Ryan laughs at the cat-bird alien's antics but Ray and Michael seem non to happy.  
Ray's hands are folded in his lap and he avoids looking at the alien while Michael's eyes are blazing never leaving the alien, his hands are clasped together fighting every time Ryan gives in and pets Gavin.  
Gavin chirps again and rubs is cheek up and down Ryan's calves and sits back on his haunches meowing. After a minuet of Ryan ignoring him he makes a whine sound and then lays down on his side his tail flicking. He sighs and closes his eyes. Ryan glances down a him and smiles mixing the cake batter. He hums softly.  
When Ryan steps over him Gavin suddenly panics and his head darts up. Ryan is startled by the sudden movement and he stumbles slightly and catches a hold of the counter to steady himself. "Gavin!" he scolds.  
Gavin sits back on his haunches and lowers his head, looking off to the side so as to avoid looking at Ryan. His ears go back in a apologetic manner and his wings lay flat against his back.  
Ryan puts his hands on his hips. "Look at me"  
Gavin slowly raises tears his eyes away from the floor and look up at Ryan's piercing blue eyes. He whines. Ryan smiles at the whine and ruffles Gavin hair.  
Gavin purrs and his tail swishes happily. Ryan shakes his head a bit and goes to go back to the cake when Gavin reaches up and pulls hi in for a kiss.  
Ryan squeaks slightly in surprise but doesn't deny the alien. Gavin's lips curl into a smile as e kisses he human. Then an angry roar rips from Michael and the curly haired boy lunges. Gavin jumps to the side and then takes off up the stairs Michael yells after him.  
"You fucking bitch get your ass back here!"  
Ryan gently grabs Michael's arm. "stop" his voice is soot and cool. "he wasn't hurting me. You can trust him."  
Michael glares at his friend. Ray's eyes flick between them then he stands. "I'm going to go make sure Gavin's alright" he goes up the stairs.  
Ray finds Gavin under Ryan's bed. His bright green eyes peering out from under the bed startles the Hispanic boy. "oh jeez Gavin are the monster under the bed?"  
Gavin tilts his head "what?"  
Ray jumps onto the bed flipping onto his back. "It's a thing human children believe in. Older children tell them that there is a monster under their bed that will come out and eat them if they don't have a nightlight. They think it will come out of the dark."  
"sounds pitiful" there is a sound of something banging on the bottom of the bed and Gavin gives a small "ow"  
"what happened?" Ray asks watching Gavin crawl out from under the bed.  
Gavin rubs his horns. "I knocked my horns against the bed"  
Ray tilts his head slightly with a smile. "do you often have trouble with those?"  
Gavin shakes his head still rubbing his horns. "no not normally but they're pretty sensitive right now."  
"why?"  
"I'm about to go through a growth spurt." Gavin explains. "my horns will thicken and become longer, my voice more powerful, wings and hair will darken and my fangs will get larger too."  
Ray nods. "So its kinda like Puberty?"  
Gavin flicks his tail. "Well yeah I guess you can call it that."  
'So uh how long until you can fly again?"  
Gavin frowns and his tail stops swishing in its calm manner. He turns his head away and his ears go back a bit. "I may never be able to fly again...:  
Ray covers his mouth with his hands. "Gavin I'm so sorry"  
Gavin shakes his head. "its not your fault. If I had reacted faster I never would have gotten hurt in the first place."  
"But you flew with it! The flight with our extra weight had to make it worse! If we hadn't been there you wouldn't have needed to fly away!" Ray has stood up now.

"Ray sit back down." Gavin's tail lashed with annoyance. "I would have had to fly anyway to get away from them. If they had wanted to just talk to me they wouldn't have attacked. So no its not your fault."  
Ray flops back onto the bed with a grumble.

\---  
Ryan goes back to his cake. Michael watches him with a glare. Ryan finally sighs. "what's wrong, Michael?"  
Michael explodes again. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! THAT FUCKING ALIEN IS WHATS WRONG!"  
"Shh, Michael, he can hear someone even when they are talking normally from upstairs" Ryan says softly.  
Michael crosses his arms and presses his lips into a thin line not trusting himself to not explode. Ryan glances at his friend and sighs.  
"Michael don't worry he won't hurt me."  
Michael twiddles his thumbs and looks at the counter. "You don't know him well enough yet. Remember the first time he kissed you. He pinned you down hit us away. It was scary for us as well a you. We thought he was going to rape you Ryan."  
Ryan pauses measuring his words carefully. "Gavin is an alpha and I am an omega so he will seem.... possessive of me if he sees me as a possible mate an he is aggressive towards you because you are an alpha."  
Michael holds out his hands. "We aren't aliens Ryan! We can't know how we would rank we would be! And how do you know all that shit about alpha and omega!"  
Ryan sighs and turns to his friend. "Gavin is part cat. I did research on how cats live in groups. Him rubbing against my legs like that was a good sign. Cats rub like that against those who have higher status than them, I may be an omega but Gavin realizes this is my territory and that when we are here I am the boss."  
"What about when you leave the house?"  
Ryan frowns. "Michael, Gavin can't leave the house. He may be able to hide his ear and wings and possibly his tail but there is no way he can hide his horns."  
Michael falls silent.  
\---  
Once the cake is done Gavin and Ray come back downstairs. Ryan had made frosting as well and there was a thin smooth coat covering it. Ryan serves the cake. Gavin decides to sit on the floor. Michael and Ryan sit on the two stools. Ray sits next to Gavin on the floor.  
They sit in silence as they eat the cake the only sound is Gavin's soft purrs as he enjoys his cake.  
Then Gavin's ears start twitching and flicking. He sits up straighter. His tail stifled and a low growls rises from his throat. He slinks up the stair keeping his body low. The boys watch him in silence waiting for an explanation. Ray is about to go upstairs when there is a knock at the door.  
They all look at the door with confusion. They knock again and Ryan goes to the door. He cracks it open just slightly. He blinks at the men. They both have sunglasses and suits. They look like the FBI agents he often sees on TV. Ryan opens the door a little more." Yes?"  
The men open their jackets slightly revealing golden badges. Ryan stares at the badges then looks back up at the men.  
One of the agents starts talking. "I'm agent Michael Burns this is my partner Joel Hymen. May we come in?"  
Ryan looks back at Michael and Ray. "My parents say not to let anyone in when they aren't home" Ryan answers with caution.  
Ray blinks at the agents. His eyes meet Joel's. Ray takes one hand from behind his back and gives them a small wave and whispers. "Hi Joel, Hi Burnie"  
Joel returns the wave and flashes a smile at Ray. "Hey Ray how you doing?"  
"I'm fine"  
Burnie rolls his eyes. "Joel how many times do I have to tell you don't get to close to people from a case." But even so Burnie smiles at Ray. "Good to see you kid."  
Ryan looks warily between Ray and the agents.  
Joel bends crouches down. "Hey can we come in? We need to have a look around."  
Ryan shuffles hi feet and looks back at Ray.  
Ray smiles. "Don't worry Ryan. You can trust them."  
Ryan nods and lets them come in. Ryan goes back to the kitchen. "Uh do you guys want some cake?"  
Burnie shakes his head. "No thank you"  
Joel rolls his eyes at Burnie. "Don't be an old man Burnie. I'll take some cake... Ryan?" Joel says Ryan name slowly as he's not really urea if that's his name.  
Ryan smiles and nods. "yeah I'm Ryan." He hands Joel a large piece of cake.  
"Joel." Joel states taking the cake.  
Ryan smiles. "I know. "He glances over at Michael who is studying Burnie. "that's Michael." He points to his friends.  
Burnie looks up at Michael. He smiles and gives him a thumbs up. "Hello Michael. I'm Michael" Burnie chuckles lightly and Joel rolls his eyes.  
'so why you guys here?" Ray finally asks.  
Joel yawns slightly. "there is a man in area that is wanted by the government. We have to check your house for your own safety. Can we go up and look around?"  
Ryan bites the inside of his cheek. "I guess"

The agents smile their thanks and start looking around.  
He glances at Ray and then Michael, hoping that his fear is concealed. Ray glances at Joel then looks back at Ryan. He turns and heads upstairs. Ryan and Michael sit on the couch hopeing Ray knew what he was doing. When ray comes back he has Ryan's laptop.  
He sits down on the couch next the the others and pulls up minecraft without saying a word. When Burnie and Joel move on to the next room Ray whispers softly to his friends. "He's on the roof"  
Ryan gives a loud sigh of relief. A small smack from Michael males him remember to shut up.  
After a few minutes Joel and Burnie come back. "Your all clear." Joel says "just be careful, that guys still out there somewhere so keep the doors locked."  
Ryan nods. "Thanks. You want some cake for the road?"  
Joel glances at Burnie. Burnie rolls his eyes. "Be quick."  
Ryan smiles and gets them a plate of cake.   
"Bye!" Ryan waves at them as they drive away.  
As soon as they are out of sight Ryan shuts the door and zips up the stairs. He leans out his window and turns his head. Sure enough Gavin is perched above his window enjoying the sun. Ryan smiles at the alien. "Its safe."  
Gavin perks his ears and comes back in through the window. Gavin yawns and stretches. They go back downstairs. Gavin jumps onto the couch next to Michael. He tucks his hands under his chest and lays his head on the ginger's lap. Michael jumps a bit and lifts his hands away from the green-eyed alien. He looks over at Ryan with confusion. Gavin tilts his head and rubs it gently against his stomach with a purr.  
Michael frowns and warily places his hand between Gavin's horns. He strokes awkwardly. Gavin purrs louder and tilts his head into the touch.  
Michael smiles slightly. His head then snaps up to look at Ryan. The blond is smirking at his. Michael pulls his hand away from Gavin, who whines slightly, and crosses his arms. "What?"  
Ryan chuckles. "Nothing."  
Gavin whines and nudges Michael's hands. Michael makes a growling sound and draws away. Gavin sighs and moves away from Michael. He lays his head on the arm rest and watches the boys play video games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes a few mistakes.

Gavin quickly had become accustomed to Ryan's secdule. At about 7:00 Ryan would leave for school. if his parents were still home Gavin would stay in his room and if they were gone he would watch Ryan get ready for school. On his way out the door Ryan would run his hand over Gavin's head in a quick pet until the bus showed up. Once Ryan was gone Gavin would go back up to the room and If it was sunny he would lay on the roof and if not he would curl up in his nest he had built in the closet. When Ryan came home Gavin would help him with his homework and then they would play video games. Occasionally Michael and Ray would join them.  
When Michael was their Gavin refrained from being to affectionate with Ryan. Instead he focused on gaining Michael's trust. Michael was slowly warming up to the alien. He began to occasionally pet the alien and he soon discovered that the cat-alien would chase a laser light even going as far as trying to flap his wings to get to it when he shined it on the wall. Of course he would always lower it when he did this as they didn't want to chance Gavin reinjuring his wing.  
Gavin was content when the boys were around but when they weren't he would just lay around in a depression. His tail and wings would drag on the ground and his ears would be pinned. They alien was basically imprisoned in this house. He knew Ryan cared about him but he was drowning in loneliness when the boys weren't around. He missed his home.  
\---  
Ryan Michael and Ray sat together at their lunch table. They place all their food on between them and just share everything. They didn't talk much today all lost in their thoughts. Its finally Ray who speaks up.  
"What do you think Gavin does all day?"  
Than snorts. "Probably sleep. I come home sometimes to him asleep on the roof."  
The other boys laugh slightly then fall silent again.  
After a while Michael finally speaks up. "How come he hasn't made any moves to return to his planet...?"  
Ryan looks away "I don't know..."  
Ray speaks up softly. "He told us once about his pack remember... He seemed to like it...."  
"Well maybe he considers us his new pack?" Ryan says almost hopefully.  
Michael frowns. "I don't know Rye he said hes not old enough to have a pack of his own..."   
They fall silent again.  
\---  
Gavin is stretched out on the couch, his arms are extended above his head and his wings extended slightly so he isn't laying on them. He glances at the clock. Ryan would be home soon. He sighs and flicks his tail from side to side. He yawns and settles back onto the couch and falls asleep.  
When he wakes up Gavin hears footsteps coming towards the door. He shoots into a sitting position his ears flicking. That was definitely not the boys. He darts away up the stair he dives into Ryan's room and under the bed just before the door opens.  
"Hello?" Audrey's soft voice floats up to Gavin. "Ryan are you home?"  
Gavin tries to keep his tail from swishing.  
"Odwolfe!"  
Gavin listens to Odwolfe enter the house. "What?"  
"I think someone's in the house."  
Odwolfe steps further into the house and starts looking around. When he opens the door to Ryan's room Gavin bites back his breath. Odwolfe goes to the window and looks out.  
"Don't worry Audrey we're clear." Odwolfe goes back downstairs and Gavin releases his breath. A short while later Gavin hears Ryan come into the house.  
"Mom! Dad!"  
"Don't sound so surprised Ryan. What are you so worked up about?" Audrey questions.  
"Nothing" Gavin listens to Ryan come up the stairs. He bites backs a purr half-happy to hear the care in Ryan's voice but at the same time he's not. He knew he shouldn't have let the boy to bond with him and he shouldn't have bonded with the boy. Now if he left both he and than would be missing something.  
At least here Gavin was the only suffering from missing someone.  
Gavin sticks his head out from under the bed when Ryan opens the door. Ryan gives a relieved sigh when he sees Gavin is safe.  
"Good you're alright."  
Gavin smiles at Ryan softly. "Of course I am you donut."  
Ryan rolls his eyes. "I already told you that's not an insult Gav."  
"Well its not my stupid language." Gavin purrs. "What are your parents home for anyway? They're never home unless they are either getting ready for another party or ban- never mind that last part..."  
Ryan tilts his head slightly and Gavin looks away. "Uh don't worry about it Ryan. Just go spend some time with them."  
Ryan blinks at the alien then smiles at him and goes back downstairs. Gavin sighs he knew that his relationship with Ryan was growing unhealthy fast and he hasn't even noticed. Ryan's heartbreak would be all his fault.  
\---

When Ryan rejoins Gavin he is bouncing up and down with energy and excitement. Gavin purrs at the human boy. He is curled up on the bed while Ryan gets ready for bed. He covers his eyes while he changes.  
"Did you hear them Gavin? They gave me so many praises!"  
Gavin purrs slightly louder in agreement.  
Ryan plops down on the bed beside him. Gavin swishes his tail and raises his head to look at Ryan. The boy has pajama bottoms on but he doesn't have a shirt. Gavin gasps with shock. His tail fur bristles and his few feathers puff up.  
"Ryan!?"  
Ryan blinks at him. "Yes Gavin?" He leans towards the young alpha.  
Gavin scrambles away to the top of the bed. "Put the rest of your clothes on!" He tries to avoid looking at Ryan. He knows that his alpha mind will want to take advantage of the boy and he refuses to let that happen. He balls his hands into fists.  
"Awe but Gav I thought you would like this." Ryan crawls a bit forward.  
Gavin bits his bottom lip. "I-its not that I don't." He takes a breath and turns to look at Ryan. His eyes pierce into the blonde like daggers. Ryan visibly flinches. "Ryan thus is not what you want. This is you reacting to omeagean instincts. So stop now." Gavin stands and goes to the closet. He drops into his nest an curls up, he never sleeps in his nest at night.  
\---

When Gavin wakes up he doesn't move frpomn his nest. He can hear Ryan rummaging around on the kitchen downstairs. Gavin flicks his tail and looks at the clock. Ryan should be at school. Gavin frowns and goes down to tjhe kitchenl. "Ryan? Why arent you at school?"  
Ryan looks away from the alien. "I was waiting for you to wake up so I could apologize...."  
Gavin looks at time floor. "It wasn't your fault Ryan..."  
Ryan falls silent.  
Gavin sighs and shakes his head. "Ryan it's actually my fault alright?"  
Ryan looks up at him, confused. "What?"  
Gavin runs his hand through his hair. "Most alphas make their connections with others before they enter the final maturing process and more often than not they pick their pack brothers and sisters as well as their mate from this group. This is a way to avoid fighting for dominance later on because you will already have a pool of betas omegas and occasionally alphas to choose from." Gavin pauses rubbing his head. "And in an attempt to expand the group once more before they are fully matured the alpha secretes a scent that draws others near him in an attempt to make as many connections as possible."  
Ryan listens carefully. "So your about to go through this maturing thing and because of it I will try and get you to bang me? Great."  
Gavin swishes his tail. "Well not every time. The scent is mostly directed towards omegas because, well, mates are hard to find and some omegas will react more strongly to the scent."  
"Hm....I thought I smelled honey." Ryan laughs softly.  
Gavin smiled. "Does honey have a smell?"  
"Oh come on, you've never smelled honey?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "Ryan I'm not from this planet."  
Ryan turns around and goes to the stove. He grabs a bottle of honey of the shelf and brings it back to Gavin. "Smell it."  
Gavin takes the bottle and smells the honey. Its smells sweet and raw. Gavin's tail swishes happily at the smell. "I smell this good to you?"  
Ryan smiles and nods. "Yeah. Like you said it must be your alpha scent."  
Gavin frowns but forces his smile back into place before Ryan can notice. "You need to go to school Ryan."  
Ryan frowns. "I can't now. Its to late."  
Gavin sighs. "Fine" he goes over to the couch and stretches out on it his tail flicking. Ryan follows him. He stands at the end of the couch for a second a little uncertain until Gavin lifts his wing up in a invitation to join him. Ryan smiles and crawls onto to couch with the alien. He curls up against Gavin and he lowers his wing around the boy like a blanket.  
\---  
When Ryan wakes up he is still laying against Gavin. His feathers are soft and warm so against Ryan's skin. He gently grabs the wing and rubs his face against the feathers. He looks up to Gavin's face.  
The aliens face is is turned to look out the window. His eyes are glazed and distant is mouth is open slightly. Ryan's heart breaks at the sight. His expression is filled with longing and a pain that Ryan had never seen before.  
The boy cuddles against the alien's chest and buries his face in his shirt. "I'm sorry..." He whispers.  
He hears Gavin shift and feels a small movement. He grabs fistfuls of the alien's shirt. Gavin wraps his arms around the boy and places his head against his. His breath ruffles the boy's blonde hair.  
\---  
Later that day there is a knock at the door. Ryan goes to answer it. Its Ray and Michael. They give him big smiles.  
"Hey why weren't you at school?" Ray asks.  
Ryan lowers his eyes and stays silent.  
Michael and Ray look at each other then Michael pulls Ryan into a hug. "What happened, Ryan?"  
Ryan sniffles slightly. "Come on." Ryan leads them inside. He sits on the couch and grabs a cup of tea off the coffee table. He takes a sip then sighs. "I made a mistake guys...."  
Ray sits in an armchair and Michael sits next to Ryan. They exchange confused looks as they sit. Michael puts his arm around Ryan's shoulders. "What happened? Where's Gav?"  
Ryan looks guiltily at the stairs. "In his nest"  
Michael nods at Ray to go upstairs. Ray nods back and stands and goes to up the stairs.  
Ryan swishes tea around in his cup.  
Michael rubs Ryan's shoulder. "OK what happened?"  
Ryan takes another sip and sighs. "He misses them more than we knew. Its eating him from the inside out..."  
Michael squeezes Ryan's shoulders. "That's not is it though is it?"  
Ryan bites his lip. "I don't want him to leave Michael." Ryan sets his cup down and buries his face in his hands. "I made a connection and if he leaves it will hurt but if he doesn't it will hurt him" Ryan groans."What do I do?"  
Michael hugs his friend and strokes his hair.  
\---  
Ray finds Gavin curled up in his nest. Ray sits criss-cross in front of him. "Whats up?"  
Gavin sighs and pulls his tail closer around him. "I made a mistake."  
"Hm funny ryan said the same thing."  
Gavin groans and puts his hands over his eyes. "He needs to know its not his fault alright? I'm the one who allowed the connection to be made."  
"Wait what?"  
Gavin raises his head and blinks at Ray. "I made a mistake Ray, one that can never be fixed." He looks away. "Ryan and I are practically engaged"  
"What?!" Michael was standing in the door way.  
Gavin's tail bristles and his wings puff up and flick out for a second as if he wants to fly away but forces himself not to. "M-michael! I-i-"  
Ray stands. "Michael calm down"  
"No! What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck? You fucking stole his life away. And your going to fucking leave him!"  
"M-michael, no! W-well yes. But I don't want to!"  
"Fuck you Gavin! Fuck you!" Michael turns away and goes back downstairs.  
Gavin stares paralyzed at door his tail still bristled. Then he turns and bounding past Ray he jumps out the window.  
"Gavin!" Ray scrambles towards the window. Gavin's wings fail him for a second but he regains his control just before hitting the ground and darts into the air with a speed Ray had only seen once before when being rescued by Gavin.  
Ray steps back from the window and wraps his arms around himself before going down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I could use some tumbler followers. Agent Ohio does things.


	5. Chapter 5

Night has long since fallen when Gavin returns and even then doesn't go in. He takes his place above Ryan's window. He brings his knees to his chest and wraps his wings arms and tail around himself. His ears lay flat against his head. He hears Ryan rolling over in his bed. He sighs softly. What had he done?  
He looks up at the sky. The stars twinkle up above. Gavin flicks his tail and placing his hands on the roof and leaning forward and howls. He sounds like a wolf. Gavin stops howling when he hears Ryan approaching the window. He backs further away up the roof.  
Ryan's head appears and looks up at Gavin. Gavin turns his head away. His ears are pinned and his tail low. Ryan crawls out onto the roof. "Gavin are you alright?" Gavin backs further away as he tries to to look at the blond. Ryan frowns and crawls towards him. Gavin shakes his head and makes a whining sound. "Gavin please. I won't hurt you." Ryan reaches out towards the alien.  
Gavin lowers his head a bit more and wraps his tail around himself tighter. "But I'll hurt you" Gavin squeezed his eyes shut. "I made a mistake Ryan. I should have never let us bond like we have."  
Ryan shakes his head confused. "What are you talking about?"  
Gavin whines again. "Just go away Ryan"  
Ryan gives him a heartbroken look but crawls back in through the window. Gavin wastches him. He shivers as cold dread runs down his spine. He didn't want to leave but it was better to leave now before his change occurred. It had already started. His few feathers he had left after the fight had molted away revealing every muscle of his wing, you could even see where they had been sliced. Maybe with a few surgeries he could fly again but first he had to get home. And before that find his ship.  
He sighs making his decision, he would leave In the morning. He curls up and rubs his sensitive horns. They would fall off in the next couple of days. Gavin watches the sky for a moment seeing a flash. He raises his head and perks his ears had that been a ship? He flicks his tail and sits up a bit more. No, it was just a shooting star. The ships blaze would have left a trail and shone longer.  
He sighs and lays his head on his hands.  
\---  
When Ryan wakes up the next morning he can she Gavin's tail dangling off the roof. He smiles lightly. He had been afraid the alien would leave in the night. He goes to the window and looks up. Gavin was running his hands through his hair humming lightly. He smiles lightly at Ryan. "Hey." "Hey." Ryan leans out a little more. "What are you up to?"  
Gavin shrugs. "Not much." Ryan steps back as having comes in through the window. Gavin stretches, his now bald wings shivered at the strech. Ryan watches the powerful muscled move under the thin skin the he chuckles lightly.  
"What?" Gavin asks letting his arms fall to his sides.  
"Your wings." Ryan grins.  
"What about them?"  
"They're bald"  
Gavin makes a small sqwaking sound and holds his wings against his back. "So? I'm molting"  
"You don't narmaly go bald from a molt though do you?"  
"Well I recently lost most my feathers in a fight unless I dreamt it all up"  
Ryan chuckles and waves his hand at Gavin. "Ok OK you win."

Gavin smiles at the boy then he frowns. His hand goes to his horn. Ryan tilts his head. "What happened?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "Ryan I need a wet rag."  
Ryan whips around and out of the room, his worry getting the better of him. He goes into the bathroom and grabs a rag. As he runs it under the warm water he takes deep breathes to calm himself. Its probably nothing, he tells himself over and over again.  
When he returns to the room he can hear Gavin moving around in his nest in the closet. He opens the door and he is struck with horror. Gavin's hair is matted with blood. It drips down his face and onto his chest and floor. the alien holds out his hand his cat eyes are pained. "G-give me the rag."  
Ryan drops the rag in Gavin's hand and backs away. He sits on his bed and covers his eyes. he shivers with fear there was so much blood.  
"R-ryan its ok. I'm fine." He gasps with pain.  
Ryan shivers harder. "I can't believe that. Not with you panting the way you are."  
Gavin groans. There is a small thump and Ryan drags his eyes out of his hands. Ryan has to blink several times before he can believe what he sees. Gavin was laying with his wings limp at his sides. His arms were stretched out in front of him and his head laying on them. His body was completely limp and his head was covered in blood. But it takes a minute for him to wrap his mind around the last thing he notices. One of Gavin's horns had fallen off and blood was pumping from where it had sat on his head.  
Gavin groans and twitches. Ryan shudders. He stands and gets down on his knees in front of Gavin. He picks up the wet rag and presses it against the thick blood flow coming off his head. Gavin sighs with relief at the pressure Ryan holds against his head. "T-thank you."  
Ryan gulps and tangles his free hand in Gavin's bloody hair. Gavin purrs at the touch. Ryan smiles lightly and pets him. Finally after several minutes Gavin takes the rag from Ryan and sits up. "are you ok?" Ryan asks.  
Gavin nods. "I'm much better now." He pulls the rag away from his head and examines it.  
Ryan pokes the horn that had fallen off. "So uh what's with this?"  
Gavin picks up the horn and runs his hand over it. "I'm growing another set. They'll be tougher and longer, better suited to fight." He takes his shirt and runs it over his horn wiping away the blood.  
"Didn't you kill somebody with those? Can they get anymore dangerous?"  
Gavin chuckles. "Its like baby teeth. They do they job for you but eventually you need a new set."  
"So like are these new horns to like protect your pack?"  
Gavin nods. "Yep"  
Ryan half-blushes at the thought of Gavin protecting him like family.

Gavin sees the blush and his ears come up slowly then they sink back down. "Ryan no. You can't think that way."  
Ryan blushes harder. "I-i don't know what you are talking about"  
Gavin shakes his head and looks away. He holds his horn to his chest and closes his eyes. Ryan frowns.  
There's a knock on the door and Ryan goes to answer it. After a few minutes Michael enters the room. He leans against the doorframe and looks at Gavin.  
The alien was sitting on the edge of Ryan's bed his back turns to him. Michael walks in he so it's down next to Gavin. Gavin turns his head slightly away from him.  
Michael puts his arm around Gavin and the alien stiffens. Michael sighs. "Gavin you have made a mess of things."  
The alien groans and puts his face in his hands. "Don't remind me".  
Michael hugs Gavin and strokes his hair but doesn't speak. Gavin knows its better that he doesn't because any words of comfort would be lies. Finally Gavin pulls away from the human. "So why aren't you yelling at me?"  
Michael shakes his head. "I can't have you taking off again. I couldn't deal with the pain in Ryan's eyes when you flew off. Which I don't even understand how you did."  
Gavin sighs. "Can we not talk about my bald wings?"  
Michael chuckles lightly then his face gets serious. "Gavin what are you going to do?"  
Gavin rolls his horn around his hand. His fingers follow the lines they knew so well, he shakes his head. "I'm leaving. I'm finding my ship and leaving. If I leave now Ryan might still have a chance at having a normal life."  
Michael nods slowly as if rolling that over in his mind. "OK" he talks slow. "So that will leave Ray and I to deal with the tears."  
Gavin bites his lip and tightens his grip on his horn before holding it out to Michael. "Give him this."  
Michael stares at the horn. "What?"  
"My horn." Gavin fixes his eyes on it holding it with both hands. "On my planet the first set of horns is considered sacred. Most keep them, carve designs in them throughout their life, cut them into daggers, basically anything." He pauses "And giving it to someone is the best thing you could ever do. Better than diamond, emerald any of those flashy jewels you humans give to one another. It can be given to mates, trusted friends of pack members. Its a sign of respect love even life." Gavin holds it out to Michael again. "You only ever get two to give and I want Ryan to have this one."  
Michael blinks. He nearly chokes on the emotion. This horn was the best thing Gavin could ever offer anyone and even though he wasn't actually giving it to him Michael knew it was a big deal to be given the honor to hand it over. He takes the horn gently. Its smooth and a little heavy. Michael runs his hands over it holding his breath. "Gavin this..." He feels the bed shifting and looks up at Gavin. "Your leaving now?"  
Gavin nods. His hand goes to his remaining horn. "I must find my ship before miner and Ryan's bond gets any stronger and I loose my last weapon."  
Michael nods. "Are you going to say goodbye?"  
"No. If I tried I would never leave." He shakes his head. "Just take care of him Michael." Gavin goes to the window and places his hands on the seal. He looks back at Michael before jumping out.  
Michael watches Gavin dissapear into the trees and goes downstairs holding the horn tightly. He sees Ryan and Ray sitting on the couch.  
They look up at him. "What doing?" Ray says.  
Ryan's eyes widen Michael follows his gaze to Gavin's horn. "He's gone isn't he?"  
Michael nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan stares put the window of the car. His mother and father sat in the front chatting away rapidly. With a small sigh Ryan puts his hand into the large pocket on the door. He feels another wave of greif wash over him as he touch's the horn he'd hidden there before they left the house. He bites back a sob and looks back out the window his hand still petting the horn.  
It had been two days since Gavin left and Ryan refused to leave the horn anywhere. He carried it with him everywhere even hiding it in his backpack when he went to school. He knew Gavin had to go home but that didn't lessen his pain. He rubbed his hands around the round tip of Gavin's horn. He knew every line on the amber colored horn by now. And as he did he had slowly relized that these were baby horns. They were meant to be defensive not offensive. Gavin wasn't meant to be away from his pack at his age. Within his species Gavin was still considered a child where as among humans he would be almost an adult.  
He was a child and he had killed in order to protect the younger boys with horns that where not meant for attack. Maybe the new ones would be made to kill but not these. 'But' Ryan thought 'he was very mature for a child'. Ryan shakes his head catching himself. He rests his head on the window. 'Gavin's species must be very fierce if Gavin is as dangerous as he is now'  
\---  
Gavin pushes his back harder against the brick wall his heart thumped so loud he would be surprised if the mean couldn't here it. Their heavy boots came down the ally. Gavin gulps.  
"Where did that little bastard go?"  
"Butch ease up. It was just a stupid kid."  
"He's on my turf and he was obviously from the outside." Butch spat. "Besides he was in our shop and we can't have him spilling to the police."  
"What you gonna fucking kill him?"  
Gavin's heart pounds faster.  
"I haven't decided."  
Gavin bites back a whine then steels himself. He had to protect himself somehow. He silently shifts his position. He crouches ready to attack. He bundles his powerful leg and and arm muscles under him ready to spring. He opens his wings a bit and bares his fangs.  
When a large man steps forward and into Gavin's sight he let's loose a loud hiss. The man turns and falters for a moment. "What the-" before he can finish his sentence Gavin launched himself forward tackling the big man. The man yelps and falls backward on purpose so Gavin's horn doesn't pierce his face.  
Gavin hisses again and bares his fangs about to bite him when the yells of the other two men stop him. They start running forward and Gavin arches his back hisses and raises his wings up with intimidation. Unlike the humans he faced before these two stop and stare at the large appendages. They are still featherless and just look like giant pieces of muscle and bone.  
The men eyes him warily clearly not knowing how to handle whatever they were seeing. "Fucking help me!" Butch yells from where he is pinned. Gavin turns back to him with a hiss. His tail lashing and ears pinned. In that no,sent one of the other men tackle him. Gavin roars with surprise and anger as he is thrown to the side.  
He snaps his wings out and wraps them around the man holding him close to his body. Gavin digs his long fangs into his shoulder and nearly gags. He can taste the drugs and sickness in the mans blood. He immediately takes his teeth away and spits out the blood, instinct telling him it would be a bad idea to bite him again.  
The man struggles against Gavin's wings. He headbutts Gavin in the jaw and the alien snaps his head back and let's his wings go limp. The man crowd with triumph as he shakes Gavin's wings off of his back and sits up to turn back to his friends.  
"Hey I think I knocked him out." The man grins still sitting heavily on Gavin's stomach. Gavin bites back a growl.  
"Nice." He hears the boots of the others start to approach and he makes his move quickly before they can reach them. He reaches up and grabbing the back of his head and his jaw he twists the man's already turned head. There is a sickening crack and he flops over. Gavin instantly feels the other men's hands on him. He yelps and he tries to jerk away but they drag him out from under the dead man.  
He finds himself face to face with Butch.  
Butch shakes him. "You little shit! Who do you think you are you fucking freak!?"  
Gavin growls and let's his body go limp in Butch's hands. "That tricks not gonna work on me!" Butch pins Gavin against the brick wall. Gavin grunts at the pressure Butch puts on his chest. Over his shoulder he can see the other remaining man glareing at him.  
Butch puts one hand around Gavin's throat and pushes against his chin forcing his head up. Gavin making small choking sounds. The pressure makes him gasps for air.  
"Give me a fucking name dumbass!"  
Gavin growls and works his jaw. He drags his limp wings out from under him. The bricks scrap and sting the sensitive skin but he does it. He brings them to his full wingspan. He bares his teeth with a snarl and looks down at Butch with hateful green eyes.  
"I am Gavin the Free"  
Butch laughs. "Huh what kind of name is that? Thefre, HA!"  
His buddy smirks. "Thefre, doesn't even sound like a name."  
Gavin smirks his long fangs gleaming and speckled with blood. "Two words"  
"What?"  
"Two. Words."  
Butch looks back at his friend. The guy shrugs. "Whatever kid." He smiles wide and menacingly. "Either way your dead.  
"I don't think so." Gavin brings his knee up to his chest and kicks out striking Butch in the stomach. The man grunts and stumbles backwards holding his stomach. "Next time make sure your holding your captives legs too." Gavin rushes forward and shoves Butch against the wall with his elbow. "Oh wait. There won't be a next time." Gavin rears back and with a sharp jerk of his head his horn is buried in Butch's chest.  
He hears feet running and turns his head to see the last remaining guy running away. Gavin launches himself away from Butch and with the speed and strength of a lion he tackles the man from behind. He locks his jaws around the back of his neck. Blood wells up in his mouth and he can feel bones cracking. He sits back and licks his lips, satisfied.  
He purrs slightly still sitting on the mans back. He tilts his head at the blood covering his chest. He had to find new clothes. He sighs and looks over the men he had killed. The first had blood on his shoulder and although that would have worked better than what he had on now the blood was infected and Gavin was already at a risk from having the contaminated shit in his mouth and the others had to much blood on them. Gavin sighs and flicks his tail.  
Well that was just great. Not only was he alone hungry and lost but he was covered with blood and he knew he couldn't go among the humans as long as his wings weren't covered and he had one remaining horn. The only reason these three had caught him was because he had been hiding away in what he thought was an abandoned building only to find out it was a drug house where a bunch of thugs came to grow and make the stuff.  
He runs his hand over his horn and gives a tug. He winces in pain then growls in anger. 'Fuck it' he thought 'this is coming off'. He yanks and the horn hard ignoring the sharp pain. Blood starts to well up from around the horn and with a growl Gavin eyes the brick wall then stands and goes over to it. He places the tip of his horn against the rough bricks and turns his head with a quick jerk. Pain rips through his head but it does the drop. The horn falls to the ground. Blood floods down Gavin's face but he doesn't care. He bends down and picks up the horn. He's so angery he wants to crush it but he knows he needs it and he has a better idea. He tightens his hold on the horn and goes out into the street still covered with blood not giving a shit at that moment  
\---  
Ray is heading to the stores when he passes the newspaper stand and the front picture catches his eye. Its a grainy picture of a teenage guy walking out of an alley. He is covered in blood obscuring any of the features of his face. But its what's in his hand that catches Ray's eye. Its a long slightly s-curved spike. 'Gavin' Ray thinks staring at the horn. 'It must be his other horn fell off and that's what the bloods from. But then why is he on the front page?'. Ray turns his eyes to the headline. 'Minor Muders Drug dealers?' He reads.  
Ray looks up at the salesman. "How much is this?"  
The man taps a sign and Ray hands him the appropriate amount of money. He stuffs the paper into his bag and changes his direction going towards Ryan's house. When he gets there he knocks and as soon as Ryan opens the door he barges in. "Dude something bad just happened"  
Ryan tilts his head. "What?"  
Ray pulls the newspaper out of his bag. "Its Gavin I'm sure, look what's in his hand."  
Ryan examines the black and white picture closely. His eyes shift from the picture to the horn that's sitting on his coffee table many times. Then he starts reading. Ray shifts uncomfortably not having read it himself yet. "Whats it say?"  
"It says the dealers were found dead in the ally and the security cameras from across the street only caught the image of the men chasing a minor into the ally. But it didn't look like he had a weapon on him then. When he came out was when he had the weapon. Detectives say that the wounds are all wrong though. One man had what appeared to be dog bites in his shoulder but when the bites were compared to both a dogs and how a human mouth would look with altered teeth they didn't match up. It was more like a giant house cat had bit him and he had a broken neck that had obviously been done with a good twist. The second man had bruises all over his stomach and neck so bad they couldn't believe the scrawny minor had causes them and when an autopsy was done they saw new had broke open the veins somehow." Ryan gulps, he had been right Gavin was more dangerous than he knew. "He looked like he was stabbed with a stake. T-the third looked like he was taken down by an animal with no human help. There were bitemarks around his throat and his bones crushes. Again the bites were like they were done by a large cat. That's all the information for now though. They were testing the blood for DNA and swabbed the bitemarks to try and get saliva."  
Ryan drops the paper and buries his face in his hands. Ray hugs his friend they were both trembling fiercely.  
"I-i was right Ray."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"H-hes more dangerous than we could have known." Ryan shakes his head and draws away. He picks the paper back up and looks at the date. He starts shaking again. "H-he did it 2 days ago Ray. The day after he left"  
Ray looks at the floor.  
"R-ray, h-hes not an adult yet." Ray looks at Ryan in confusion "he is still considered a child by his species. He's a child and he has to kill so he can live."  
"Ryan what are you talking about?"  
"H-he might as well be a 12 year old Ray! He's 16 and he has the mind of a 12 year old because that how his species matures!" Ryan takes a deep breath to try and control himself. "Ray he's about to go through a maturing process he isn't supposed to be away from his pack he still has to rely on them."  
Ray pauses. "Well for a 12 year old he acts a helluva lot older"  
"Its his breed Ray! He can't help it!" Ryan softens a bit. "Think about how he will be after he goes through this change. He will be more dangerous and aggressive and he will do anything to get back home!"  
Ray is suddenly struck by fear. "He'll start killing won't he? More than he already has?" Ryan nods. Ray picks up his bag. "We have to find him. Go pack a bag with as much money and food you can. 2 of them if you can. I'll go home and pack too. We'll meet up at Michael's and tell him what's happening and give him a choice."  
Ryan not and bounds up the stairs and Ray runs out of the house towards his home.  
\---  
When Michael opens his door his is met with a pair of hard intense stares. Michael blinks at the serious faces Ryan and Ray were sporting. They were both carrying bags. Ray had a duffel and a backpack, Ryan had a backpack and a purse that was slung around his body.  
"Your parents home?" Ray asks.  
"No"  
"Brothers? Sister?" Ryan says.  
"Nope, I'm alone."  
"Perfect" Ray's voice is cold and serious, he pushes past Michael and into the house followed by Ryan.  
"What's happening?" Michael asks.  
Ryan holds out a newspaper. Michael takes it and reads it. He looks at the picture then looks up. Ryan is holding the amber horn up at eyes level. "Its Gavin"  
Michael sighs and lowers the paper. "Ryan what's the point of going after him?"  
"If we don't he will become a serial killer. Go crazy demand his ship back scaring the whole world revealing that aliens exsist probably destroy the planet. Because Michael he is a juvenile he isn't supposed to be alone."  
Michael looks at his hands. "What do I need to get?"  
\---  
Gavin walks into the shop the bell ringing. He looks around. He had stolen some new clothes since the fight and taken his horn to a shop that did carvings. He goes up to the counter and raps his knuckles on it.  
An middle aged man walks up. "What can I help you with?"  
"I put in a special order." Gavin's voice is dangerous and quiet. His cat ears were pinned to his head and covered with his hair and his tail and wings lay under his clothes.  
The man tilts his head "Name?"  
Gavin narrows his eyes. "Gavin Free."  
The man nods. "Ah yes. It was difficult but our master carver finally figured it out after practicing on some bones and deer antlers." He ducks under the counter and starts shuffling around. "The antelope horn was a bit tougher than the antlers though. So he did his best." The man places a box on the counter and Gavin reaches up for the latch.  
He undoes it and lifts the lid. 2 amber daggers lay in the box. Gavin's lips curl in an almost evil smile. "Perfect." He picks up one of the daggers and runs his hand over it then tests the blade on his palm. He barely feels the cut. He picks up the other and tests it as well.  
"May I ask, why a boy like you needs these?"  
Gavin's eyes narrow and his green cat eyes burn into the man's face. He had seen the newspapers. "Defense."  
The man narrows his eyes as well and leans forward. "Look kid I know there's something not right with you. I know your the murderer and truthfully I don't care. I just want to know what your hiding and why."  
"That sounds a lot like you care"  
The man laughs. "Very well boy you win" he holds out his hand to Gavin with a smile. "Names Gustavo but please call me Gus."  
Gavin eyes the hand. "Gavin"  
Gus raises an eyebrow. "What no handshake?"  
"Sorry I don't do handshakes."  
Gus draws his hand back and then turning the box toward himself he takes out the sheathes that where made for the twin daggers. Bits of horn were embedded in them. He taps on a larger bit then looks past it to Gavin. "I'm keeping an eyes on you Free, you feel me boy?"  
Gavin rolls his eyes "sure." He holds out his hand and Gus drops the sheaths in his hand. Gavin turns and leaves.  
\---

Audrey sits with her legs crossed on the couch. Odwolfe was with the other men drinking away while the women sat and talked. Audrey looks up at the TV and shakes her head making a disapproving sound. "They are talking about that murder again"  
The redhead sitting next to her glances at the TV. "I thinks its kinda interesting." She is a young girl about the same age as Ryan.  
"Oh please Lindsay. You can't. Its so gruesome! How can you possibly find it interesting!" Lindsay's mother exclaims.  
Lindsay smooths her silky dress. "They say its like the killer was a cat. Plus they figure the one who did it was about 16 and did it with a stake, its just so mysterious."  
Lindsay's mother laughs. "Oh its the cat thing."  
Lindsay frowns. "May I please turn it up?"  
The women nod slowly and turn up the volume.  
"We talked to the lead detective on the case Michael Burns. Mr. Burns what do have to say about this murder?"  
"Well we believe that the murderer is about 16 and we believe it is the same man my partner Joel Hey man and I were looking for before." Burns replies.  
"What came back in the DNA tests? If I remember correctly in your report you wrote 'it was like nothing you've ever seen before.'"  
Burns nods. "What we found was an oddity but until we know more we don't want to reveal to much"  
With that the end of the news is announced and they shut the TV off. The room is quiet.  
Lindsay stands and curtseys to the women. "It was nice to see you all. Goodnight." She goes up to her bedroom.  
\---

When the boys stop for the night Ray finally tells them what's in his bag.  
"Weapons!? Do you expect us to need to fight?" Michael yells.  
"Michael it is a possibility." Ray says softly.  
Ryan shakes his head. "Who we gonna fight Ray? Not Gavin."  
"No not Gavin." Ray runs his hand over a silver dagger with black designs etched into it. "The government."  
Ryan and Michael gasp with shock. "What!?"  
"Look did you really think we would find him and bring him back to Ryan's? That's not gonna happen, this would all just go down again after a while. You can do what you want but once I find him I'm helping Gavin find his ship and leave the planet. It's your guys choice I'm not pushing you to do anything"  
\---  
Gavin flicks his ear at the sound of someone walking through some puddles and raises his head a bit from his curled body. He was balanced precariously on a tree branch waiting for the ran to stop. He watched as a woman with an umbrella walks under him. Now that he had new clothes and had lost his remaining horn he had stayed in the town trying to collect information about where his ship could be.  
The woman with the umbrella stops and looks up directly at Gavin. Gavin bites back the urge to bare his fangs at her instead he lowers his head. He tries hard not to go into anything instinctual but he can help the bristling of his fur.  
The woman blinks at him then reaches up towards him. "Are you alright?"  
Gavin shrinks away. When the woman steps closer Gavin let's out a small growl and pulls himself onto a higher branch. He holds on tight so he doesn't fall without the use of his tail.  
The woman frowns and steps back. Gavin eyes her warily. He knew he looked like an animal the saying he was eyeing her but he didn't care. He wasn't taking any chances. The woman opens her mouth to say something and Gavin pulls one of his daggers. She gasps and backs away. "Get the fuck out of here." Gavin growls "I don't need any help." The woman nods and runs off. Gavin puts his dagger back and curls up on the branch.

Gavin sighs and shakes his head trying to throw off the water soaking his hair he let's his ears come up and her runs his hands over them. He had never liked the rain and this tree was not giving him the cover he needed. Finally though he can't fight sleep anymore. He hasn't slept since leaving Ryan's and between fighting and running he was very sore. He lays his head down using his arms for a pillow and falls asleep.  
When Gavin wakes up he is soaked to the bone. He shivers and looks at his clothes. They are plastered to his skin. He looks around to make sure no one is around and jumps out of the tree. He had to move quickly to find new clothes. You could see his wings now. Darting between cover he soon finds a window that had been left open. He sniffs the opening and doesn't smell anyone up and about. As he pushes the window open further he confirms this as raindrops where all over the window seal. He silently enter the house and looks around. He quickly finds a basket filled with clothes and starts digging through it.  
He hears a sound and perks his ears and looks around. He stays silent and grabs a shirt and pants then slowly starts moving back towards the window. He hears the sound of a bed creaking and bounds toward the window. He yelps when a knife embeds itself in the floor next to him. He snarls and jumps onto the window seal and looks back with a hiss before jumping out and taking off down the street.  
\---  
Ryan runs his hand over the handgun now strapped to his waist with shakey fingers as he walked. Ray had shown him how to use it but having it made him uneasy. They were kids they weren't supposed to carry weapons or be going up against the government.  
Ryan had been surprised when Michael agreed to take a weapon while Ryan was still shocked. Michael had held out his hand and demanded that Ray give him a weapon. Ryan had starred at Michael in shock for a good 5 minutes before Ray had pressed the gun into his own hand.  
It had taken Ryan 2 days to get used to the weight on his hip and he still was uneasy carrying it.  
"Yo Ryan, you alright?" Ray looks over his shoulder at the blond.  
Ryan shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. "Yeah. Are we almost to where the murder was?"  
Ray nods. "We'll have to lay low though. By now we are probably being looked for."  
Ryan palms his gun again with an uneasy nod.  
They walk in silence.  
\---  
Gavin walks along quickly his hand finding its way to one of his daggers. He can sense he is being followed. He growls lowly then with an almost unnoticeable flick of his hidden ears looks over his shoulder. His followers were a bunch of punk teenagers that were dressed in green and looking like they just wanted to be in a gang. Gavin rolls his eyes. He was probably younger than them but he knew he was smarter.  
He sees an abandoned building and taking a sharp turn goes in. He examines the place under a quick intelligent eye. The first room was stone garbage littered around. Gavin goes to the wall to his right and turns to wait for the punks.  
They enter as a group. Gavin studies them. He refrains a snort when he gets a look at them. They were all twigs and looked stupid in their green bandanas and shirts. Gavin himself was a twig but that didn't mean anything in this case.  
One of the punks laugh and point to Gavin. "Look at this walks into an abandoned building and walks away from all the doors"  
Gavin's tail flicks slightly in the pant leg it was stuffed down.  
They laugh and attempt at smack talk. "Look at his eyes! Who would get contacts like that!"  
"A fucking furry that's who!"  
Gavin rolls his eyes. Finally his annoyance gets the better of him and her pulls his dagger. He points it at them "Get the fuck out of here before I use it eh?"They falter for a second like they handnt realized he'd been armed. Gavin cocks his eyes brows at them "Eh?"  
"What's wrong with your fucking teeth?"  
Gavin realizes the tips of his fangs had been showing. He closes his mouth.  
"Oh! I told you he was a furry!"  
Gavin growls and pulling his second dagger lunges forward. With one he cuts what he assumes is the leader's cheek and slashes his other all fancy like in the face of another. They all back quickly away.  
"I know how to use these dumbasses." When they don't move Gavin throws one of the amber daggers across the room and it embeds itself in a piece of plywood that had been leaning against the wall.  
The teenagers yelp and push past each other to get out of the building. Gavin yawns and goes to pick up his dagger.  
As he's pulling it free of the wood though he senses someone behind him, someone who could actually hurt him. He pauses and slowly turns his head to the man. Its a face he recognizes.  
He straightens up and sheaths his dagger. Gus gives him a lopsided smile. "Glad to see your putting those to good use."  
Gavin's tail attempts at a swish within its restraints. He eyes Gus carefully. The man doesn't really appear that dangerous but Gavin didn't really know ,much about humans. As if reading his mind Gus rolls his eyes. "I don't have a weapon kid. I say those punks running and came to see why and I found you."  
Gavin growls. "What's your deal with me old man? Why you obsessed with my business?"  
Gus rolls his eyes again. "I'm not obsessed."  
"Then why?"  
Gus sighs heavily. "Your a fucking dumbass." As if out of nowhere a pair of black ears rise up off Gus's head from a pinned position.   
Gavin blinks several times. "Got a tail too?" He asks lamely.  
Gus laugh slightly. "Yep"  
Gavin's ear flicks his eyes still fixed on Gus's ears. "Jesus Christ. How long have you been here that you don't have an accent?"  
Gus lowered his ears back to his head and brings his hands up to allign his hair so they're covered. "Come back to my how and find out. I think my wife made chilli."  
Gavin rolls his eyes. "Oh come on?"  
Gus gives him that lopsided smile again . "come on"  
Gavin sighs. "Fine" he follows Gus out the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin is wary as he enter Gus's house, a low growl in his throat then whole time. The smell of chili makes his stomach growl and he places hand on his stomach. When was the last time he ate? Was it at Ryan's?  
"Esther! I'm home! And I brought company!" Gus calls.  
A dark haired woman comes around a corner out of what Gavin assumes is the kitchen.

Gavin shifts backwards a bit more. Esther looks ay him closely then at Gus. "Whose this?"  
Gus throws his coat on the coach. "this is Gavin" He stretches and his ears and tail rise into view.  
Esther gasps and steps in front of him but is way to short to hide him from view. "Gus!"  
Gus laughs and wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry honey." he kisses "He's one to."  
Esther looks up at Gus. "What?"  
Gus looks up at Gavin. "Gavin?"  
Gavin folds his hands in front of him and looks at them as he slowly raises his ears for her to see.  
Esther gasps and works her way out of Gus's strong grip. "Another half-breed." she gently grabs the tip of Gavin's ear ands as give checking its real.  
Gavin makes a small sound that's neither a growl nor a whine. He pulls away from her. "I'm uh I'm not a half-breed."  
"What do you mean you aren't a half-breed?" Esther draws back.  
"what do you mean by Half-breed?"  
Gus steps in front of Esther, his ears are pinned back. "Your not half-human?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "No..."  
Gus bares his teeth and snarls.  
Gavin yelps and jumps back. "why is that a problem?!"  
Gus snarls louder he doesn't have fangs but the half-breed is still intimidating to the young. "You can never trust a purebred!" Esther had backed up and was hiding behind Gus I fear.

"what are you talking about?" Gavin stumbles backwards.  
Gus shakes his head. "Just what I said you can't trust a purebred. They are thieves and murderers. Flunking bloodthirsty douche bags."  
Gavin shake his head. Despite his fear he hadn't pulled his weapons on Gus."Gus I don't know what you're talking about! Please stop..." Gavin drops to the ground and covers his head with his hands. He looks up at Gus with fear. He balls up and whines.  
Gus blinks and looks at Esther. Esther gulps and she moves towards the young alien. Gus stops her. "No."  
Esther pulls away from him and bends down. She pets Gavin's hair. Gavin flinches at first then calms down. He closes his eyes and begins to purr. Esther smiles up at Gus who is watching her carefully. "Gavin would you like something to eat?"  
Gavin opens his eyes and sits up. "Yes please..." he talks quietly.  
Esther stands and gives Gus a look before going into the kitchen. Gus rubs the back of his head. "Ehh look kid, I'm sorry. I uh haven't exactly had the best experience with purebreds..."  
Gavin blinks at Gus. "what happened?"  
Gus sighs and avoids looking at Gavin. "What planet are you from?"  
"Achiment." Gavin blinks again.  
Gus flops down on the couch. He rubs his temples and closes his eyes. "Achiment. Such a lovely planet. I wish I had been a mix with one of the species from there...I'm mixed with a highbred."  
Gavin blinks several times. "but a highbred would never mate a human... And well they hardly look human."  
Gus shakes his head. "My mother never told me how she and my father met. She was the human." he rubs his head "I took after her luckily. I had horns at one point but my mother dehorned me when I was young. Hurt like a bitch but I would have never been able to have this life if she hadn't. It was five years ago that the highbred's found out about me. They came for me. I was married to Esther by then." Gus sighs and shakes his head again.

Gavin scoots away from the wall and puts his hand on Gus's leg. "They found out about her too didn't they?"  
"Bloody basturds. I don't know how they found out about me. Mom was convinced that my father hadn't spilled and she didn't even think he knew she had given birth. But apparently he had. Whatever happened though they found out and they came for me." Gus's voice cracks. "They killed my mother I walked in when they were getting rid of the body." Gus buries his face in his hands. "Have you ever seen what a highbred does to those it kills? Its so horrible I never would want to see it in another million years. I still have nightmares"  
Gavin makes a soothing sound in his throat. He nudges Gus gently. When the man doesn't look up Gavin bites his arm gently, his sharp teeth leaving small indents. Gus looks up at the biting and their eyes meet. Gavin purrs against Gus's arm as if telling him its OK. Gus puts his free hand between Gavin's ears and pets gently. Gavin purrs again and rubs his head against Gus's hand. Gus smiles. "Your a good kid you know that?"  
Gavin smiles his ears flicks when he hears a small tapping sound. He looks up and sees Esther putting food on the table. Gavin whirrs thankfully and trots behind Gus as the half-breed goes to the table. They all sit down. Gavin looks at the food on the table not sure were to start.  
Esther chuckles and hands him a roll. "Start with this young one"  
Gavin tilts his head but purrs his thanks and bites into the soft bread. As Gavin eats he makes small happy nom sounds and his ears flick as he listens to Gus and Esther talk.  
"How was work?" Esther asks Gus.  
"Eh, it was OK. Someone came in with a big stick and asked for a custom to be made from it. Easy material I think their kid wanted it or they would have probably brought bone or picked out one of our blank blades."  
Esther shakes her head. "That is irresponsible, young should not be given weapons or taught to kill."  
Gavin and Gus both stop mid-movement and look at each other. Gavin shifts his legs so his shirt falls farther over his double daggers.  
Esther narrows her eyes at them. "What?"  
Gavin clears his throat. "You two talk in a very formal manner when eating."  
Gus snorts and raises his head a bit more. "One of the few good things I learned from my alien side. You already look stupid when eating no need to make that worse by talking like your stupid."  
Gavin blinks at Gus. The half-breed may not notice in himself but he did show quite a bit of Highbred formalities in the way he talked and moved even if he didn't share the hate for so called impurities and instead hating what was considered pure by Highbreds. Gavin shakes his head probably best not to mention that.

Esther crosses her arms. "your avoiding my question."  
Gavin sighs and pulls one of his dagger from its sheath and holds it up. He drops I next to his plate and pulls out the other dropping it beside its twin. Esther glares at them. "why do you have these?"  
Gavin rubs his head and looks up at Gus. The half-breed also has a quizzical look. "actually I want to know that to. If I'm correct your a Free right?"  
"Yeah I'm a Free'" Gavin flicks his tail.  
"So I know Free's have horns and all but are those for defense, not attack? when you brought our horn in it was covered with blood. I assumed it was yours as that is a bloody process."  
Gavin sighs and pushes the food around on his plate. "I, yeah, I'm a murderer."  
"How many and who?"  
"4 at the least....3 gang members and, uh, a government agent." he bites his lip. "actually how many agents im not sure of..."  
Gus shakes his head. "kid you have a way of picking your victims."  
Gavin stays silent. He didn't want to look at Esther. He was afraid of what he would see there.  
"and one more question. Frees have two horns you showed up with one. where the other?"  
Gavin's hand tightens on the fork in his hand. He clamped his teeth together and his ears turn back completely pressed tight to his head.  
"assuming by your reaction its a sensitive topic. So I'm going to put together some possible reasons. Reason 1: you lost it and then was kicked out of your pack. But that it is doubtful as if they had decided they didn't want another alpha they would have kicked you out earlier and most wouldn't turn a transitioning alpha out on his own. Reason 2: you were born with one horn. Bullshit. Reason 3: you gave it to someone you met here on earth."  
Gavin growls at the third reason. He scots back a bit.  
"oh so I guessed it." Gus puts his elbows on the table and rests his head in his palms. "Do tell."  
Gavin shivers. "I might as well start from the beginning." Gavin shifts uncomfortably.  
Gus stands. "Before you start lets free up your wings. You cant possibly be comfortable." Gus goes into the kitchen to go get some scissors.  
Esther blinks at Gus. "Wings?"  
Gus nods. "mmmhm. I have always been fascinated with Free anatomy. All the Achiment breeds are fairly cat like but Frees are all there own. Ramseys have cat ears goat horns and bobtails. Pattilos are like lions. And Frees have fluffy cat ears and tails antelope horns and yeah wings." Gus sighs. "If I had been mixed with any of those species mom would probably still be alive."  
Gus comes back to the table and cuts holes in the back of Gavins shirt. his breath draws in sharply. Gavin shifts around in his chair. "Don't worry about it. Im molting."  
"Look I know molting is part of the transition, but they shouldn't be bald. And im pretty sure this isn't part of molting." Gus gently grabs Gavin's wing and pulls it out just enough for Esther to see the giant wound spanning across the surface.  
Gavin pulls his wing away. "look its nothing ok. it happened during a fight." Gavin scoots away from Gus. "Ill tell you what happened..."  
Gus sighs and sits down.  
Gavin flutters his featherless wings. "I have to start with my childhood. I was adopted by a Ramsey when I wad a baby. I grew up in his pack as his son. When I started to near my transition he became stricter more controlling, I understand why now I wish I had before. None of this would have ever happened. I didn't mean to go far. But he and I got in a fight and I took off. I was just trying to go for a drive to cool down but then my ship crashed." Gavin closes his eyes. "I crashed near a bunch of human young that are a few years younger than me. I-I bonded with one of them."  
Gus sighs softly. He reaches out towards Gavin. "Now I understand. You fell in love with the kid. I know how you feel, I nearly lost Esther once and it broke my heart, but you have lost your love. I cant even imagine that."  
Gavin shakes his head with a hiss. "Im not in love with him. I cant be. If I admit that I will never be able to leave!"  
Gus gives him a sad look. "Ok kid, ok."  
Gavin hisses again and bares his teeth.  
"What about your wing. What happened to it?" Esther asks.  
Gavin perks his ears for a second. "A government agent snuck up behind me and attacked. All of the attacks were from behind. My wing got Sliced, stabbed, shot even electrocuted. I had to fly to get away, and as it was only a few hours after I landed the boys were still nearby. The extra weight made the tear in my wing larger, my weight alone would have done it." Gavin strokes his wing gently with a sigh. "I probably wont ever be able to fly again. Not without a ton of surgeries. And even now it might be to late for the surgery to save it now."  
"Gavin whats your plan?"  
\---  
"How do we know he'll still be in this town? After all he murder a bunch of people here, wouldn't he leave?" Michael asks.  
Ray looks over his shoulder at his friends. "No, he doesn't know how the legal system works here on earth. Plus he might stay to try and gather information about the government and where they would take his ship. He would probably just hide in the shadows like we are and move at night, like we are."  
Ryan nods slowly and looks around. It was early in the night and the boys were in the town that Gavin had committed the 3 murders in. "So those murders had to be in defense right?" Ryan rubs Gavin's horn.  
Ray nods. "probably. They were gang members he probably had tried to hide somewhere and it ended up being one of their shops so they chased him out."  
Ryan sighs and looks around. In an alley across the street a pair of gang members are talking quietly. Ryan crosses the street and creeps silently towards them. he flattens himself against the wall.  
"No dude im not kidding. The dude was a fucking furry, he had cat eyes and his teeth were sharpened into fangs."  
Ryan jolts out of his hiding place. "What did he look like?"  
The gang members stand up. "Well well what do we have here?"  
"The guy your talking about, what did he looks like?" Ryan repeats.  
"none of your business pipsqueak. "  
"Actually its all our business." Ray says he swings around a corner to stand next to Ryan. He cocks a gun and points it to them. Michael steps up to Ryan's other side a gun In his hand as well. "Tell us what he looked like."  
"That things not loaded." One of the guys say.  
"No?" Ray points his gun to the sky and fires it. A shot rings out. Then guys jump. "And oh look, there's more." Ray opens the gun up enough for them to see the deadly bullets inside.  
"Ok ok! He had brown hair and green cat eyes and fangs!"  
"Thank you" Ray's voice is dangerous and clear with his satisfaction but he doesn't lower the gun communicating he's not done with them. "Take us to where you saw him."  
They nod. "Ok ok we will just don't shoot."  
"Start walking and I wont."  
The boys follow the men dressed in green to an abandoned building.  
"Thanks boys" Ray says. "No leave."  
The men take off and the boys go in the building.  
"Spread put. Look for signs that Gavin was here." Ray starts surveying the area.  
Michael and Ryan go to the other end of the room.  
"Dude Ray is so serious about this." Michael whispers to Ryan.  
Ryan nods. It was true. Ray was by far the one most involved in finding Gavin. His intensity was oddly out of character for the Hispanic boy.  
"Hey, guys."  
Ryan looks over his shoulder at Ray. He's holding a small object in his hand. Ryan and Michael go over to him. Ray hands it to Ryan. Its a tiny white feather. Ryan frowns. "Ray this could be from any bird, and Gavin's feathers aren't white."  
"Its called a down feather. they are simply for warmth. Gavin still had a few at the base of his wings. And think about it. Its winter, down feathers are usually found 0n baby birds or a bird that's molting. Its definitely Gavin's. Spread out and search the area, he will be in walking distance of here." Ray walks away from them and out the building.  
He walks down the street. Ray looks at the houses carefully. He had to find Gavin he wouldn't be able to handle Ryan's pain any longer. It broke his heart.  
Ray starts throwing his knife up in the air and catching it as he walks but he doesn't stop his surveying of the houses. One house has an odd strip of light flooding out across the lawn. Ray follows the line. The door was cracked open slightly.  
He creeps forward up onto the porch he looks through the windows but doesn't see anything inside. Ray goes to the door and puts his ear close to the crack and tries to listen. He hears voices but they are unclear. Ray bites the I side of his cheek then pushes the door just enough to see if it would squeak when it doesn't he creeps on.  
He moves carefully creeping slowly closer to the voices. That's when he hears it. The heavily accented voice is talking.  
Ray bristles with excitement. Gavin!

"I'm not in love with him. I cant be. If I admit that I will never leave."  
'He's talking about Ryan.' Ray thinks almost bitterly. He moves forward to the doorway of the dining room. He flattens himself against the wall listening to them.  
"I probably wont ever be able to fly again. Not without a ton of surgeries. And even now it might be to late to late for the surgery to save it."  
Ray swings around the corner. "Gavin what's your plan?"  
A man sitting at the table jumps to his feet with a snarl. Ray notices his ears and tail and instantly relaxes realizing the mans an alien. Ray sees the woman sitting next to him and knows its his mate as he moves in front of her.  
Gavin jumps up. "Gus no! This it one of the young."  
Gus growls and he bares his teeth.  
"Ray what are you doing here?" Gavin asks. He eyes Gus carefully as if wondering if he was strong enough to stop him.  
"Came to help you. Ryan's been absolutely miserable since you left."  
Gavin visibly stiffens. "I cant see him."  
"Don't worry he's not with me right now." Ray feels a flash of anger at Gavin.  
Gavin looks away. "You have to go, you guys cant help me. You could all die."  
"That's not your choice. We're helping you. And even if you do somehow get us to leave Ryan wont leave without seeing you."  
Gavin covers his face with his hand.  
Ray's eyes flick back to Gus for a moment. The male is growling lowly and glaring at him. Ray turns to face Gus fully. "I must thank you."  
Gus narrows his eyes. "What for?"  
"Because I have a feeling I won't have time to thank you later on."  
"What?" Gus growls.  
"I have to go roundup the others. Gavin come with me."  
Gavin shakes his head. "N-no I cant." Gavin starts to shake and back away.  
Ray blinks at Gavin. "Your coming with me."  
"R-ray I cant."  
Gus sighs softly and goes towards Gavin. He puts his hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Come on kid i'll go with you."  
Gavin is still shivering. Gus leads him to a closet and hands him a sweatshirt. "Put the hood up to hid your ears."

Gavin moves slowly but eventually he gets it on. The woman stands and walks up to Gus. She puts a hand gently on his chest. " Be careful Gus. And don't try and influence him to much."  
Gus kisses her lightly. "Don't worry Esther and the influencing..."  
Esther kisses him. " I understand, now go."  
"I'll be home before dawn"  
Gus leads the way out the house. He sniffs the air and flicks his tail. He tracks Ray's scent back to the abandoned building. "I'm assuming the two trails that don't smell of pot are your buddies?"  
"Oh no. We totally smoked a bowl before we loaded up with weapons and threatened a pair of gang members."  
"People have done crazier things." Gus moves off following a scent. "This one hasn't gone far."  
Within minutes Michael comes into view. He is walking along slowly. His gun is in his hand and he's thumping the barrel gently against his palm.  
"Michael!" Ray calls.  
Michael whips around and points his gun at them. Gus hisses and ducks away, his tail lashes behind him. "Watch it kid!"  
"You found another one? Jesus Christ its an invasion." Michael crosses his arms.  
"Hey watch it asshole, I was born on this planet." Gus growls.  
Michael spits. "Yeah right."  
Gus snarls and lunges towards Michael. The human yelps in surprise. Gus picks him up by the neck. Ray and Gavin try to pull Gus away from him. Gus bares his teeth at Michael. Ray blinlks in surprise, just a moment ago Gus's teeth had been like a humans but now long canines domoimated his mouth that where slowly extending. "Don't you dare you fucking tiny prick. Don't you dare think I'm not from this planet, I'm nothings like those savages out there."  
Michael claws at Gus's arm and gasps for air.  
"Gus!" Gavin barks at him. "He doesn't know!"  
Gus snarls again and drops Michael he turns away and starts walking away. "I'm going to find your other friend meet me back at my house."  
Gavin nods. "Will do." He turns his attention back to Michael. "That really wasn't smart bro."  
Michael coughs and glares at Gavin. "Yeah I figured that out." He rubs his neck. "What was his deal anyway?"  
Gavin moves Michael's hands away so he can look at his neck. "I don't know the whole story. I do know that he's a half-breed and that he doesn't trust other aliens, especially purebreds, shit when he found out I was a purebred he nearly took my head off. Your neck looks fine probably won't bruise. Anyway apparently he's half Highbred half Human. And let's just say Highbreds don't like humans, think they're vermin so when they heard about a half-breed that's part Highbred well they tried to kill him."  
Michael coughs and brushes off his clothes. "He's a freak."  
"Nah he's cool. He made me twin daggers." Gavin helps Michael to his feet.  
Michael grab a hold of Gavin's hood and pulls it down. "So it was you in the paper. You stabbed them with your horn."  
"Well sorta. I only killed one with my horn and it was more of an impaling the other two died from me breaking their necks."  
Michael shakes his head an odd look in his eyes. "Gavin this isn't right. You shouldn't be killing people."  
"What else can I do when they try to kill me and see my wings and horns. I can't trust them to keep their mouths shut. Not by a long shot."  
Michael shakes his head. ,"we're going to that dudes house right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then lead the way."  
\---

Gavin growls lightly to himself as they near Gus's house. He swings his head around. He had a feeling something was about to happen. He hoped that Gus wouldn't be home with Ryan yet. He wanted to try and fall asleep before they showed up.  
Gavin bites the inside of his cheek and gulps as he opens the door. He drags his eyes across the floor to the couch. His eyes stop on the person sitting there.  
He has an amber colored horn in his hands that he's rubbing. His movements freeze and Gavin's eyes trail up away from his hands to the lovely blue eyes. About that moment Esther walks in with a first aid kit " Here Ryan let me see your leg." She freezes when she sees the way Ryan and Gavin are looking at each other.  
Gavin drags his gaze from Ryan, his tail swishing. "Are you hurt?"  
"Just a scratch."  
"Good. Glad your alright." With that Gavin walks quickly out of the room. He doesn't know nowhere he's going but he knows he has to be a way from Ryan. Gavin finds a bedroom and going in starts to pace around.  
After a moment Gus comes out of a bathroom that Gavin hadn't noticed connected to the room. Gavin perks his ears then pins them and looks at the ground never stopping his rhythm of steps.  
Gus is tubing his hair with a towel. "You OK?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "No."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "No."  
"Its Ryan isn't it. Jes the one you lo- er I mean, he's the one you gave your horn too."  
Gavin glares at Gus slightly. "Yeah I gave him my horn."  
"I have an extra bedroom. I'll put the boys I'm it and you can sleep on the ccouch"  
"Thanks Gus." Gavin sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  
"We'll start making plans to get your ship back in the morning." Gus says with a stretch. "You can hang out in here until I get Ryan and the others settled in the guest bedroom."  
Gavin sighs. "Thanks GGus  
" yeah yeah alright." Gus walks out of the bedroom. "Hey Ryan, Michael, Ray. I'm sticking you in the guest bed tonight got it?"  
"What about Gavin?" Ryan asks.  
"Esther do you think I should put more pillows in the room?"  
"Ummm I think there are 2 pillows in there now so yeah get one more."  
"Got it"  
About 30 minutes later Gus comes in. "I got them into the room, should fall asleep soon so you have free roam."  
Gavin nods. "Thanks Gus." Gavin goes into the living room where Esther is spreading a blanket out on the couch. She glances up at him.  
"Gus has taken a liking to you."  
"Um is that a bad thing?" Gavin looks around.  
"No its not bad. Its just odd. Especially since your a purebred."  
Gavin stays silent.  
"He's trying to help you do something that could end his life, he believes you are something special. So don't let my husband die Gavin, he's a good man."  
Gavin watches her go down the hall then curls up on tjhe couch. He pulls the blanket up tight around him finding comfort I'm the pressure he puts on himself. He purrs softly and closes his eyes.  
When Gavin next opens his eyes he is to drowsy to think clearly. He vaguely sees the shape of some on in front of him. They say something and Gavin nods. Then a moment later he feels them crawl under the blanket andush against him to keep from falling off the couch.  
Gavin wraps his arms around them purring he nuzzles their hair.  
That morning when Gavin wakes up Gus is looming over him. Gavin blinks several times and raises a hand to rub his eyes. His hand is much colder than it should have been. He looks down and suddenly bristles. Ryan is curled up against him. Gavin shoots onto all fours and jumps onto the back of the couch with a surprised whirr. He looks at Gus with alarm.

Gus rolls his eyes. "Get off my couch like that."  
Gavin jumps over Ryan onto the floor but he remains on his hands and knees. He rubs his head against Gus's leg and purrs softly he was slightly shaken from waking up next to Ryan and was seeking ccomfort Gus sighs and scratches Gavin's head. Gavin purrs louder then looks up at the half-breed.  
Gus shakes his head. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
Gavin shakes his head. "I don't know."  
Gus walks into the kitchen. " Pancakes it is."  
Gavin follows him. How tail flicking behind him. Gavin yawns and then goes to sit under the table. He tucks his arms and legs under himself and watches Gus as he moves around the kitchen. A few minutes later Esther comes in. She gives Gus a small kiss then starts helping him.  
Gavin flicks his tail and just watches them, his tail flicking. He looks around then lays his head down on the carpet with a soft sigh.  
\---  
After everyone was up and had all eaten they gathered in the living room. Gavin was perched on the arm of the couch whirring softly. Gus sighs, "Gavin would you stop sitting on my couch like that."  
Gavin jumps off the couch "sorry". He swishes his tail and flicks his wings.  
" OK. So I figure we need to hire a hacker and a good one. Problem is a good hacker will do anything for money so he won't be able to know what we're looking for or what we are." Gus says his tail flicking.  
"So what do we do?" Ryan asks.  
Ray crosses his arms and settles back against the back of the couch. "One of us learns to hack."  
"That is one idea. And frankly its probably the best. Problem is who's gonna do it."  
Ray uses his shirt to polish the blade of his black etched dagger. "I will."  
Gus narrows his eyes.  
"Ray you don't have to do that for me." Gavin blinks at his friend.

"We didn't have to come after you either." Ray shoots back.  
His holds his hand out towards Ray. "Let me see that Dagger."  
Ray narrows his eyes but hands his lovely etched dagger to Gus.  
Gus runs his fingers against it gently. "This is a very fine weapon. Where did you get it?"  
Ray crosses his arms. "I don't know. I've had since before I can remember."  
Gus flicks his ears and studies Ray out of the corner of his eye. "You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Gus slashes the air with the blade. "I recognize this blade. Its evil wrapped in fine etching and leather." Gus shoves the dagger back towards Ray.  
Ray sheathes the weapon.  
"What's wrong with it?" Gavin sniffs at the sheath.  
Gus bristles. "Gavin get away from that."  
Gavin backs quickly away. "Why?"  
Gus growls his tail lashing. "That's a High-breed weapon."  
Gavin bristles and scrambles away with a hiss.  
Michael studies the reaction curiously. "Whats that?"  
Gavin moves towards Gus. He wraps one arm around his leg. "A vicious species." Gavin bares his teeth. "They think they are the only pure species. Especially humans."  
Gus pets Gavin gently to calm him. "I am half High-breed half human."

"you just said they hated humans so like how...?"  
Gus shakes his head. "they do that's why they tried to kill me and my mate with that blade."

The boys heads turn towards Esther. Her lips are tight and her arms crossed giving nothing away. Gavin coos softly and swishes his tail.

"So I'll learn to hack." Ray says directing the conversation back to the plan. "I hack the government find out where the ship is go and get it."  
Gus nods "That's about it. While you do that I'll prepare the others to fight."  
Ray nods. "Alright. and i'll take care of everything to do with the hacking, so don't worry about getting me a teacher."  
Gus frowns. "But don't you-"  
"Nope. No teacher."  
"ok then...."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting I recently got back into roleplaying.

Gavin flicks his tail. He was crouched behind a bush. He tips his head back and smells the air. He smelled Gus nearby but he couldn't see him. His ears flick then he turns and jumps onto a tree. He digs his nails in and scrambles up to the lowest branch. He peers down at the ground his ears shoved forward and his tail curled in an s-shape above him to keep it out of view.  
There's a snap and Gavin's head swivels towards the sound. He swallows his growl as he had been taught and moves silently along the tree branch. He narrows his eyes and studies a bush. His tail lashes and raises his head a bit. Was it just him or did that bush shudder?  
Only a moment later Gus leaps from the bush. Gavin squeals with surprise and panic. Gus bares his teeth and pins his ears at the sound. He tackles the free out of the tree and presses a dagger to his throat, putting his hand over his mouths cutting off his screech. "Shut. Up." The halfbreed snarls. He shakes his head. He looks around. "You mister certainly are a good runner. But can you fight me? Do you even know how to stop fleeing?" Gus snaps his teeth together an inch in front of Gavin's face.  
Gavin pins his ears and hisses at the halfbreed. Gus's black tail whips the air behind him. He growls softly. "Oh Gavi what are you gonna do? No one to help you?" Gus chuckles.  
Gavin struggles under Gus. He can feel the dagger rubbing against his throat he clacks his teeth together. The purebred cracks his wings open and they knock Gus's arms aside. Gus flops down on Gavin's chest. Gavin coughs and shoves Gus away only to find he has pinned his wings down with his elbows.  
"Oh silly birdy. Did you really think that would work?"  
Gavin hisses and jerks his head up. His fangs dig into Gus's shoulder which earns him and head but to the face. Gavin's head falls backwards and he sqeaks with pain. Blood seeps from the bite wound. Gus sits up and he looks over at the blood before putting his hand over it. He looks back down at Gavin and scrabbles away from him. "Aw shit. Kid, you OK?" He holds out his hand.  
Gavin groans and takes his hand, rubbing his head. "What was that about Jesus. You said this was a spar and that you wouldn't attack back."  
Gus flicks his tail and looks away. "Yeah sorry about that... That was instinct kicking in just like you biting was all instinct."  
Gavin swishes his tail and crosses his arms. "Yeah but I didn't bash your head in. That was a highbred reaction."  
Gus's eyes flash and he bares his teeth. "Don't even Gavin, I already know that and I don't need you reminding me of what my father was."  
Gavin tilts his head. "Gus if this keeps happening we won't be able to train together. Who knows if your highbred instincts will kick in and you will attack me and the boys without restraint."  
Gus snarls. "I'll control it!"  
Gavin meets Gus's eyes. "You better Gus. Because if you don't the boys and I will leave, and if Esther thinks your dangerous she will leave too."  
Gavin walks away his tail whipping the air. He knew the Esther thing was a low blow but it would do the trick.

\---  
Ray sits into the dark working away at the computer Gus has provided him. His fingers fly over the keyboard. He had learned to hack from one of his mom's old boyfriends. Of course he didn't tell them that. He tilts his head and pops his neck. He had been clearing as much information about him and the others for the past month, ever since he had got his hands on the computer. Blocking out newscasts deleting videos and news reports the only thing he couldn't delete were the newspapers that were sent out.  
He had occasionally joined the others in battle practice but he was more worried about keeping them off as much social media as possible. He hadn't even started with the government yet he didn't think he was good enough to get in without setting off and alarm, yet.  
Whenever he was taking a break from deleting stuff about the missing boys he was slowly working his way into more high security places.  
"Ray?" Ray turns his chair around to face Esther.  
"Yeah?" He squints at the light.  
"You want something to eat?"  
"No I'm fine."  
She pauses. "What are you working on now?"  
"I'm still deleting stuff." Silence. "Actually can I have a soda?"  
"Sure" he can hear the smile in her voice. She leaves and in a few more minutes return. She hands him an soda.  
Ray smiles and cracks it open. "Thanks"  
"So show me how this stuff works." Esther sits next to Ray.  
Ray turns to the computer. "Why?"  
"Because even though Gus wants me to stay out of it I want to do more for you guys then cook. And if you teach me then you can spend more time on getting better so you can get what you need."  
Ray sighs. "Fine, I'll teach you. You seem to pick up things fast, and I'm not talking just about cleaning."  
Esther smiles and puts a hand on the keyboard. "OK show me what to do."  
\---  
Ryan sits in the living room with the pieces of his gun spread out on the coffee table. He had learned how to put the gun together by heart. Now he could do it without looking. In fact he kind of found the process calming. He took some comfort in knowing his weapon as well as he did. Made him trust that he could use it properly.  
Michael is beside him polishing his own gun. He had taken to the weapons well. He was especially happy with the daggers and well anything sharp. He seemed to take pride in his abilities. Even made a joke about his new name being Mogar.  
Michael yawns. "So uh when do you think Gavin and Gus will be back?"  
Ryan shrugs "I don't know. Gavin hardly talks to me." His eyes switch from his gun to the horn laying beside the splayed parts for a moment.  
"You know that's because we followed him right?" Michael sits forward. "It has nothing to do with how he feels for you. He was trying to keep is out of this fight so we wouldn't get hurt."  
"Well he did hurt us. Or at least he hurt me." Ryan crosses his arms and turns away.  
"Well that doesn't make you soiund selfish at all. Gavin left because he felt he was protecting all of us. He knew it would hurt but he thought if he left now you might have a chance at a life you will never have with him."  
"That's where he's wrong. I would do anything for Gavin."  
Michael flinches and her looks away.  
\---  
Lindsay stretches and looks in the mirror. Her green eyes were bright and large greatly contrasted by her red hair. She blinks a few times then looks at the door. She pulls out her laptop and opens it.  
She goes to a crime page and scrolls through the reports. There hadn't been any more about the odd murders instead what she found odd was the missing persons reports. There was this one about 3 kids about her age that would pop up every now and again before being deleted again. It had been a month since the first report she had found.  
She had known one of them, though only through his mother and father and she hadn't ever really talked to him. Audrey and Odwolfe had herded him away to talk to one of their bosses and try and impress him.  
But Lindsay had got a good impression of Ryan, he had had a blank but respectful stare on his face similar to the one she always wore.

It ate at her that he was lost and his parents hardly seemed to do anything to find him. There Lindsay's eyes lock onto the report. She clicks it and after it thinks for a moment her computer says 'file not found' under itnit said something about being deleted or terminated and stuff like that. Lindsay smacks her desk and turns her swivel chair away from her computer.  
Sjhe taps her foot and stands. Those boys had to be found and damn it if no one else was going to do anything she would.  
Lindsay grabs her bag and goes down to the kitchen.

She smiles at the cook. "Hello Trevor."  
Trevor looks up. "Hello Miss Lindsay, what are you up to?"  
"Not much. Hey can you do me a favor?"  
"Yes what do you need?"  
Lindsay holds out her bag. "Fill this with food?"  
"Yes ma'am but may I ask why?"  
"No."  
Trevor pauses for a moment then takes the bag and starts filling it. Lindsay watches.

She knew Trevor wouldn't question her. He was a paid worker, and her best friend. He probably wouldn't have told her parents but Lindsay didn't want to chance it. Trevor hands her bag back. " Lindsay please tell me what's going on. Are you going to find those boys you told me about?"  
Lindsay smiles at her friend. "Don't worry about it Trevor. I'll be fine."  
"So you are" Trevor frowns."at least stay in contact with me please?"  
Lindsay shakes her head. "No. I can't its to dangerous. Once I've gone I can't be found not until I get to the bottom of this."  
Trevor digs in his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He pushes it into Lindsay's hand. "Here, even if you don't use it, take it. Its untraceable. And if I absolutely have to I know the number. Do what you need but please take it. At least that way I can do something to help."  
Lindsay pits the phone in her bag. "Very well" she smilies. "Thank you Trevor."  
She hugs the cook before turning and leaving.  
\---  
Michael lays on the floor. His arms are tucked under his chest and a dark blanket is draped over him. The house is silent with the smell of the fire burning in the fire place making the air heavy. He glances over at Ray. He's on the couch his laptop open. He is typing away.  
Michael raises his head. He rubs his eyes. "How close are you?"  
Ray shakes his head. "It'll be like 3 months. Going through and trying to delete everything about us missing takes a lot of time, to much time, I hardly have anytime to practice on anything really tough. Thank god Esther has decided too help, hopefully having her will speed up the process."  
Michael sits up. "So does Gus know?"  
"No. Esther wants me to stay out of that conversation, and she wants us out of the house when she tells him. He wants her to stay out of all this alien business."  
"But she's married to an alien...."  
"Ah ah ah. He is a halfbreed. He really hates aliens."  
"Yeah I figured that out when he attempted to kill Gavin when he realized he's a purebred." Michael sits up.

They sit in silence for what seemed like a long time. "Ray?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why have you been so serious lately?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ever since Gavin needed our help you have become more and more serious." Michael plays with the edge of his blanket.  
Ray doesn't answer. Instead her looks over at Ryan who was sleeping next to the fire place. Michael follows his gaze then he settles back down understanding what Ray had meant. "I'm sorry Ray."  
Ray shakes his head and goes back to his laptop. Michael curls up under his blanket and falls asleep.  
Michael wakes up to a soft purring sound and something rubing against his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Gavin.  
He sits up and yawns. "Hey Birdy."  
Gavin meows.  
"What do you need?"  
Gavin nudges his hand again and tilts his head. Michael chuckles and strokes Gavin. Gavin's ears lay back in pleasure and he purrs. Then he rubs his head against Michael's chest knocking him over backwards. Michael laughs and attempts to push the alien away only to receive a playful bite on the arm with Gavin's now one fanged mouth.  
Michael headbutts Gavin lightly. "Get off me you Achiment prick".  
Gavin laughs and backs off. " Come on Micoo hurry up. Gus is taking us out together today."  
"Just you and me?"  
Gavin nods.  
"Sweet. You ready to get your asskicked boi?" Michael stands.  
Gavin snorts. "Yeah right."  
"OK OK you 2 hurry up. Well need to get going soon so we can get out of town before everyone wakes up. Ray's been doing a great job with the reports but we still can't chance it." Gus walks in rubbing a cloth over his hands.  
They nod and go into the kitchen. Esther is there with a plate of waffles. She smiles at them. "Eat up boys."  
Gavin grabs one of the waffles and chomps down on it. He purrs then puts another waffle on a plate and sit at the table.  
Michael rolls his eyes. "That real classy Gav." Michael takes his own waffles and sits.  
Once they are done eating Gus goes and unlocks his pick up. He hasn't taken doubles to training because its only a two seater so Michael wondered why he was taking them both now. Gus puts his stuff behind the seat in the cab.  
"Hey Gav."  
"Yeah?" Gavin looks up at Gus.  
"You want to feel the wind in those new feathers of yours?"  
Gavin tilts his head. "Uh Gus I don't have enough feathers to fly yet. Also with what happened to my wing I doubt I can-"  
Gus cuts him off. "Get on the roof and hold on tight."  
Gavin does as he is told.  
When Michael and Gus are in the car he looks up at the alien. "Are you sure that's safe?"  
"He'll be fine." Gus starts the engine.  
As soon as the car starts moving at a faster speed and the wind starts to pick up a look of excitement sprawls over Gavin's face. His wings flutter a bit. When they hit the back roads and Gus picks up more speed Gavin spreads his wings.  
Michael watches him with a smile. He glances at Gus. "Thank you."  
Gus glances at him. "For what?"  
"For that." Michael looks back at Gavin. He didn't really want to admit it but the alien had become his best friend.  
\---  
Gavin reveals in the wind washing over his face. It wasn't exactly like flying but it was similar. Gavin would occasionally flap his wings in phantom flight.  
He had to hold onto the hard surface below him. And when he opened his wings he had to hold even tighter to keep from being swept away.  
Gavin growls softly that gradually turns into a howl of joy. The sound is wild and free and musical all at at the same time.  
So when Gus parks Gavin's disappointment shows plainly on his face.  
Gus gets out and looks up at Gavin. "You coming down?"  
Gavin shakes his head and flops down on the roof of the car. "Not yet..."  
Gus nods. "Alright come down whenever you want. Michael and I will go set up the targets."  
Gavin nods. He watches Gus and Michael dissapear into the trees. Once they are gone he sits up and looks at the sky. He opens his wings and gives a weak flap. He wanted so badly to fly again. The sky was practically calling his name.

\---  
Gus pulls the targets out of the back of the truck. He goes about setting them up as usual. He doesn't say anything to Gavin about laying on the roof of the car while he and Michael work. It was the reaction he wanted after all.  
He hoped that if he reminded Gavin what it was like to fly the training would move faster. The Free would work harder to get his ship back and go home where he could get the surgery he needed to fly again. Also it might spike his anger. Gavin was oddly aggressive and powerful for his breed. Free's were more defensive then offensive and they more often ran then fought. Even alpha Frees ussaully ran, holding off the attacker while their pack escaped and then flee after them.  
However Gavin had been raised by a Ramsey. So it was possible he was imitating what he had seen his adoptive father do. After all the Ram might have had to fight to protect Gavin when he was a kitling. When he had first started training and had tested Gavin's skills he had been a bit surprised that Gavin had charged him. The young alien had taken advantage of his surprise and had managed to take him down.  
After that Gus learned not to assume anything about Gavin in a fight. He was full of tricks. He knew it hurt Gavin to open his wings all the way and had tried to attack him from behind guessing he wouldn't be able to throw him off. That had been when he learned that Gavin ignored pain when he was in a fight. That was good, to a point.  
When Gus and Michael finish with the target and Gus goes to get Gavin the young alpha is gone.  
Gus looks around he studies the trees and looks under the car.  
"Michael!"  
"What?" Michael comes out of the trees.  
"Where's Gavin?"  
"Isn't he on the...." Michael's eyes widen with worry. "Gavin!?".  
Gus shakes his head. " Nope, nope, nope, nope. This can't be happening." Gus trots to the tree line. "Gavin!"  
\---

Gavin flicks his tail. He can hear Gus calling him but he ignores it. He had to hunt, if he couldn't fly he would hunt. He bites his tongue and leans forward out of the tree to look for his prey. And sure enough it was there.  
A deer grazing in a small clearing. It would never expect an attack from above. One of the problems though was its antlers. It was a rule on Achiment that a maturing alpha was not to be left alone or hunt alone, especially when he or she was in the hornless stage. Of course pattilos didn't have horns but unlike the other species they had extendable claws.  
Gavin knew the dangers of hunting when he was the way he is now. No horns only one fang wings torn to bits. He was a mess but he needed this. He had hunted with his alpha many times before. Hunting wasn't as common as it used to be on Achiment and there was easier ways to go in for the kill, they had guns and stuff. But there was an odd rush of adrenaline and ritual in killing with your teeth so they had hung on to it.  
Gavin launches himself off the tree branch. He lands firmly on the deer's back and punches his teeth through the skin on the back of its neck. The deer whips around in panic and rears up. Gavin snarls and holds on. The buck takes off trying to shakes him off.  
Gavin grabs a hold of the thongs antlers and let's go of its neck. He pulls the buck's head back and it stops running. It huffs out frightened and strained breathes. Gavin leans forward. "Easy now dearest."  
The deer's pupils dilated and it instantly calmed. Gavin smiles and gets off the deer's back. He strokes its face then grabbing on of its antlers again lead it back towards Gus and Micheal.  
He hasn't thought of the hypnotism before as it was considered a cheap trick in a fight and a hunt but at this point Gavin would to anything to return home. The deer walked quietly beside him its blank stare looking everywhere but nowhere at the same time.  
When he sees Gus up ahead Gavin pushes the deer into a laying position. He jumps into a tree and goes to the end of it. He chirps out a bark to get Gus's attention.  
The man whips around and looks up at Gavin. "Where were you!?"  
Gavin lays down on the branch and gives him a smug grin. "What did you worry about me?"  
"Your a young alpha Gavin in a world filled with humans. Your dangerous to them they're dangerous to you"  
"Yes but I'm also me. And I have the best luck in the world."  
"Gavin...." Gus snarls.  
"Relax Gus I was just going for a hunt." Gavin looks back and the deer comes out of the trees.  
Gus narrows his eyes. "If you were hunting shouldn't that thing be dead?"  
Gavin jumps out of the tree. "Yeah I forgot I could do this." Gavin strokes the deer's face. "Its kinda nice actually."  
Gus crosses his arms. " Your breed is a draw kill, what you just did is considered dishonorable."  
"I didn't kill it while it was like this did I? Don't worry I'm gonna let it go."  
Gus shakes his head and facepalms with a groan. About that time Micheal comes up. "Woah..." He blinks at the deer.  
Gavin smiles. "You want to pet it?"  
"Won't it run if I get any closer?"  
Gus sighs. "Nope. He's hypnotized it."  
"Oh..." Micheal steps slowly forward. He puts his hand on the deer's nose. "Cool..."  
"OK OK we need to get training. Gavin the targets are set up. Go get them." Gus points.  
Gavin smirks and he jumps into a tree. He moves towards the targets jumping from branch to branch. He tackles the target pishing his dagger deep into the wood of each before jumping to the next.  
Gus watches him shaking his head. Gavin was to cocky when it came to the targets the only way to truly get any training done was for him and Gus to go into a full fledged fight in which Gus was actually trying to hurt Gavin, or at least make him think that. It only took a cut here and a punch there to convince him to defend himself.

As soon as Gavin has got all the targets Gus launches at him without warning. He wraps his arm around Gavin's neck and the purebred squeals with surprise. He bites down on Gus's arm digging his fang deep into the skin.  
Gus growls and tightens his arm around Gavin's throat. "You little shit."  
Gavin growls and bunches up his wing muscles. He then releases punching his wings into Gus's stomach. Gus coughs and drops Gavin. The alien whips around and drops into an attack position. He hisses.  
Gavin growls and starts to circle Gus. Micheal on the far side of the clearing has his eyes wide in shock. "Gus what the fuck you doing?"  
This growls his tail lashing. "Stay back kid."  
"Fuck that. You fucking answer me asshole." Micheal starts to come forward.  
Gavin launches at Gus. He latches onto his neck with a snarl. Gus yelps with shock and he pushes Gavin away. "Holy shit!" He puts his hand to his throat when it comes away blood is smeared on it. Gus looks at Gavin. The young alpha has drawn away. His ears pinned and his tail tucked a guilty look on his face.  
Gus glances at Micheal. "Was that because of him?"  
Gavin lowers his head even more. "I'm sorry its my instincts...."  
Gus puts his hand back against his neck. He goes to the truck. "Don't worry about it."  
"But I bit you, on the neck."  
"I said don't worry about it"  
"How can i-"  
"Gavin. Enough. Its fine. You only have one fang and its a baby tooth."  
Gavin blinks.  
\---  
Gavin jolts awake. Esther was shaking him awake. "What? What's happening?"  
Esther backs away. "The boys are gone." Her eyes were wide with fear.  
Gavin's eyes widen. "They what?"

" I went to check in them and they were gone. Gus already left to try and find them."  
Gavin gets to his feet. "Any idea what time they left?"  
Esther shakes her head. "No."  
Gavin runs his hands through his messy hair not making a difference. Gavin goes to the front door and opens it. He draws in a deep breath and picks up Gus's scent. "Aw smart gent. Left a scent trail for me to follow. Who ever took the boys didn't leave one though."

"What does that mean?"  
Gavin's tail swishes. "Means highbred."  
Esther gasps. "But why would they take the boys?"  
"Possibly thought they were your offspring." Gavin flicks an ear. "But why wouldn't Gus mention anything?"  
"I don't know." Esther looks around. "What if they come for me?"  
Gavin goes back inside and picks up his daggers. He hooks the belt around his hips and pulls a dagger. He flips it so he's holding the blade. "Take this."  
Esther stares at the dagger. "But isn't that like sacred?"  
Gavin nods. "Yeah." His lip is raised a bit showing the tip of his fang.  
Esther takes the dagger and looks up at Gavin. "Thank you."  
Gavin goes back outside and sniffs the air. He follows Gus's scent his tail flicking. Esther follows him to the edge of the yard. "Be careful!"  
"Get inside and lock the door and windows." Gavin doesn't stop. He continues to follow the scent.  
\---  
Ryan is huddled in a corner with Micheal and Ray. He wraps his arms around himself. "Its cold."  
"Don't worry we'll be fine." Ray says not looking up from what he's doing.  
"I'm not worried."  
"Gavin will come. Esther will tell him we're missing and he will come. We are his pack."  
"No we aren't. He wouldn't have left his pack."  
"But he did leave his pack." Micheal interjects.  
"Also he didn't have alpha instincts before." Ray points out  
"Now they are developing."  
"How do you two know this?"  
Ray fixes his glasses and looks up from his laptop. "Gus gave me all his data about different breeds of aliens. Gavin's breed relies greatly on their packs. The breed Gavin was raised by is very aggressive so that combined with the pack loyalty of a free equals a very strong bond. Which Gavin has been trying to avoid creating with us because then he would never be able to leave us but he would still hurt without his adoptive father."  
"Well too fucking late." Ryan leans against the wall.  
"Will you all shut up? I'm tired of this talk." A voice says from the shadows of the cabin.  
\---  
Lindsay walks along the shadows. She studies the area she was at the edge of a town and forest was only a short way away from the backs of the houses. She stops and gets into her bag to get something to eat. She comes back with a bag of beef jerky. She starts nawing on it.  
That's when she sees him. A figure climbing a hill walking with a posture like he was on a mission and what looked like cat ears and a tail.  
Lindsay narrows her eyes, recalling the report about the murders with the odd puncture wounds on the necks and shoulders. It couldn't be. She starts after the form, leaving her bag behind.  
\---  
Gavin's ear twitched the familiar sound of plastic crinkling catches his attention but he doesn't stray from his mission. He continues following Gus's scent. When he reaches the spot where Gus had entered the trees he stops and looks around. His eyes fix on the shale of a human. The human freezes and a breeze brings the scent of her fear to his nose.  
Gavin growls and bares his teeth. "Who are you?"  
The human draws back. Gavin can tell from her scent it's a female and that she came from the same kind of life as Ryan. "Who are you?"

Gavin can see the girls face, although not clearly. She had red hair and green eyes. " your the murderer aren't you?"  
Gavin grabs a fistful of her red hair and she squeaks. Fear scent comes off her in strong waves. "So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"  
"I-i can report you. I've seen your face."  
"No you haven't. You humans have to weak of sight. Also you are to much fascinated by me." Gavin leans forward a bit. "I can smell it" he hisses.  
The girl starts fighting. "Let go of me!"  
Its then that Gavin catches the scent on her. It was faint but there and once he picked it out he drew back. "That scent... You knew Ryan didn't you?"  
The girl stops struggling. "So you kidnapped Ryan to, you basturd. He was my friend!"

Gavin narrows his eyes. " He hasn't mentioned having any female friends..."  
Lindsay tries to kick him. "That's because you kidnapped him!"  
Gavin throws Lindsay to the ground. "I did no such thing." He stands over her. "He followed me."  
The red head cowers under him. "Where is he?"  
Gavin doesn't answer for a moment. He looks over his shoulder at the trees. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
"Let me help."  
"Why?"  
"I have been looking for you and the missing boys ever since they went missing." The girl sits up.  
Gavin snarls. "They were never missing. They have been well taken care of."  
"But you don't know where they are."  
Gavin growls and turns away he continues following Gus's scent.  
\---  
Lindsay jumps to her feet. "Hey wait for me!" She runs after him.  
"I'm not slowing down for you and if you're attacked I'm not protecting you."  
"What would even be attacking me? Some thug with a gun? I can handle myself."  
The murderer snorts and the cat tail he sports flicks. "These aren't humans kid. Dio you expect a guy with a tail to be fighting thugs? We're fighting highbreds."  
"You said we."  
"We meaning me and my human pack."  
"So what you're an alien?"  
"Precisely."  
"OK so what are these 'highbreds'?"  
The alien growls and looks over his shoulder at her. His eye flashes. "Highbreds think they are the only pure species left. They will strike you down without question, especially a human."  
Lindsay's eyes widen. "And they have Ryan!?! We have to get him back! Where are they?"  
The alien pins his ears. "Shut the fuck up. They'll hear you. And I'm tracking them now... I think."  
"What do you mean you think?"  
"Highbreds are scentless... Only a highbred can track a highbred..."  
"Then how do you even know they're this way?"  
"My friend... He's half highbred I'm following his scent."  
"But if he's highbred why would he help you?"  
"Highbreds are obsessed with purity. They tried to kill him because he is a halfbreed." The alien suddenly stops. "We're here."  
Lindsay looks around him. There was a cabin up ahead. "You sure this is it?"  
The alien nods. "Yes."  
As if on queue a figure stands up from its hiding place in the roof. "Took you long enough."


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay peeks around the alien at the figure on the roof. She tilts her head a hit. The male on the roof was built study and clearly for battle but most noticeable was his tail swishing behind him. His arms are crossed and Lindsay has no doubt he could kill or had killed.  
"Well I got a little distracted." The alien flicks his tail and moves away from Lindsay.  
"Uh... You picked up another human..." The man on the roof facepalms.  
"Hey. She followed me."  
"I swear to god Gavin. You are a human magnet."  
"Its not my fault"

"So uh is this your friend?" Lindsay speaks up.  
Gavin sighs. "Yes this is Gus alright. I'm assuming the boys are in there?" He points to the cabin.  
Gus nods.  
Gavin creeps towards the window and peeks inside. Lindsay starts to follow him when he turns. "You stay back."  
"I want to help."  
"You're just going to get in the way stay back."  
"I. Want. To. Help."  
"You. Will. Stay back." Gavin flicks his tail. "Gus will you help me out here?"  
Gus drops down off the roof behind Lindsay and she feels a string muscular arm wrap around her chest and a cold metal blade against her throat. She makes a choking sound and her hands fly to the arm she claws at it.  
Gavin's eyes widen in surprise and he stands. "Gus? What are you doing?"  
Gus snarls. "Ridding the universe of these vermin."  
Lindsay feels the blade being pressed tighter against her neck and then its whipped across. She makes a choking sound and Gus drops her she rolls a few feet and when she stops she puts her hand to her throat. There was no blood and only a slight ache like she had been choked. She blinks and looks over at Gavin.  
The alien was looking at her with a horrified expression.  
\---

Gavin stares at the human girl with horror. Blood coated her spewing from the wound Gus had just slashed across her throat. " What the fuck! Gus what did you do?!"  
Gus grins evily. "Doing what I should have long ago." He flips the blade in his hand and lunges for Gavin. Gavin leaps out of the way with a hiss.

"You're insane"  
Gus simply laughs and lunges again.

Gavin jerks around and bites down on Gus's arm. Blood well up into his mouth and Gavin bites down harder. There was no way Gus was going to get away with this. Gus wraps his other arm around Gavin's middle pinning down his wings. Gavin winces and bites down on his arm harder. He snarls.  
Gus jerks his head forward and bites Gavin's neck. The alien jerks away grateful that Gus didn't have fangs he yanks Gus's arm forward when he jerks and rips the skin. Gus howls with pain and releases Gavin's wings so he can grab Gavin's head and make him stop ripping down his arm.  
Gavin kicks his wings out and scrambles backwards not releasing Gus's arm. He growls.  
Gus snarls and smacked Gavin over the head and forcing a release of the bite. Gavin jumps onto the cabin roof and stalks along the edge hissing.  
Gus smirks. "Here kitty kitty."  
Gavin hisses louder and pins his ears. He bounds up the roof and leaps into the wide chimney. He tumbles out covered in soot. And shakes his head. He looks up and sees the boys. All three were staring at him. The door bangs open and Gus comes in.  
He bares his teeth at Gavin. "Kitty's trying to be tricky huh? Well I'm not having any of that."

Gus lunges forward and grabs Gavin by the hair. He lifts him off the ground and he sqeauks with pain. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because this world has become to how should I say? Contaminated. I'm just cleaning it up a bit."  
Gavin hisses. "If I'm contaminating this place then you have made it into nothing but pissy water." Gavin smacks his soot covered tail across Gus's face and the halfbreed drops him. He rubs his eyes.  
Gavin bounds towards the boys. "Come on we have to....go?" Gavin's stops. The boys were fine they weren't restrained and Ray even had his laptop. "What is -"  
Michael cuts him off. "Gavin! Look out!"  
Gavin whips out but he's to slow. Gus grabs both his wings and twists them painfully Gavin shrieks with pain and twists around and pulls his dagger. He slashes wildly and Gus drops him with a yell. Gavin falls to the ground and bounds away. He examines booth of his wings then perks his ears and looks up.

The boys were crowded around Gus.  
" Gus are you OK?" Ryan touches Gus's arm.  
Gavin lunges forward and pulls the boys back. "Stay back." He snarls.  
"Gavin stop. Its not what you think." Ray jerks away from Gavin.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It was a training mission. He wanted to see what you would do if you thought you were actually in danger." Michael explains.  
Gavin's eyes widen and he covers his mouth."B-but he killed that girl..."  
"What girl?"  
"He didn't kill me what are you talking about?"  
Gavin looks up and sees Lindsay standing in the doorway. Gavin shakes his head. "No no no no no..."  
He scrambles over to Gus. A deep cut ran across his chest.

He shakes his head. " D-does anyone have a needle and thread?"  
Lindsay pushes Gavin aside. " No don't stich it yourself* She puts pressure on the wound. "We need to call an ambulance."  
"We can't. He's part alien." Michael says.  
Lindsay grabs a holds of Gavin's shirt and rips a strip off. She presses it to the wound. "Well we need to do something." She looks at Gavin. "You you're an alien what do we do?"  
Gavin shakes his head "St-stich him up..."  
Lindsay growls under her breath. "Well we don't have anything to stitch him up with."  
"What about wire?" Ray suggests.  
"Do you have any?"  
Ray looks at his computer.  
"Ray no" Michael says. "We need that"  
"Well we needs Gus too." Ray picks up the laptop.  
"Are you sure?" Ryan's says. "About breaking it I mean?"  
Ray nods and drops the laptop and stomps on it. Its cracks down the middle. He stomps again and it breaks into several pieces.  
The room falls completely silent as Ray bends down and shakes some wires free and takes out his dagger. He cuts the covers off the copper and pulls them into pieces. "There isn't much to work with but I think we can do it." He stands and takes the wire over to Gus.  
Lindsay holds the cut closed and Ray pushes the wire through the skin. He goes around and around with it until he runs out.  
"Alright" Lindsay says when its done. "Let's take him home..."  
\---

Esther is seated at the table with tea and a book when she hears Gus's truck pull up. She stands and goes to the door.

The truck pulls in and Esther is surprised to see a young girl driving. She waves to them. Gavin is out of the car before it even stops.  
" Esther! Get the alchahol!"  
"Alchahol? You're to young to-" she stops when Ryan Ray and Gavin lift him out of the car. She runs inside. She had seen the blood on the front of his shirt and knew he was hurt. But how? Had Gavin attacked him? Why?

When Esther returns they had layed Gus on the couch. She pushes the young girl aside and yanks up Gus's shirt. When she sees the wound she completely freezes. His chest was stained with blood and copper wire was holding his chest closed. She blinks several times trying to hold back tears.  
"W-what happened?"  
Ray takes the alcohol from her and dumps it over the wound. "He tricked Gavin in to thinking he killed the girl. He got in the cabin and Gus went for his wings. Gavin paniced and attacked. We shouldn't have done this. Gavin wasn't ready."  
Gavin sits in the corner shivering. "You guys planned this?"  
Ray nods. "You never took your training seriously and the easiest way to make you do so was make you think you were actually protecting something."  
"Why would you do that? Thats so insane! It was dangerous! I might have killed Gus!"  
"Stop right fucking there!" Esther yells. "Don't say that! He will be fine Gus will be fine!"

Gavin whimpers and back further into his corner.  
"Esther stop it wasn't his fault" Michael says "Gus got to rough".  
Esther bares her teeth at Michael and even though she didn't have fangs and it would be considered weird by most, the boys shrank back. "Shut up."  
The girl looks up at Esther. "Will you stop? You're not helping anything."  
Esther glares at the girl. "And who are you?"  
"Lindsay Tuggey. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" Lindsay is putting bandages over Gus's wound.  
Ether tilts her head at the girl. "Esther. I'm Gus's mate."  
Lindsay nods. "Well I think he will be fine. It didn't cut his heart or anything."  
Esther nods and she bend down over Gus. she strokes his face. "Gus?"  
Gus's eyes flutter open. He blinks at Esther several times. "What are you all standing around for? Get back to training." He tries to sit up but Esther pushes him back down.  
"Oh no you don't. You're hurt."  
"I'm not that hurt."  
"You have a giant slash across your chest. Yes you're hurt very badly."  
"But I-"  
"Yes I know you inherited regeneration but its slow."  
"Its not-"  
"Its very slow compared to what it would be if you were a purebred."  
Gus bares his teeth at that.  
"Don't you bare your teeth at me. You know is true."  
Gus sighs. "Fine. Ill take it easy until I'm healed." He sinks back against his pillow.  
\---  
Ray slips away from the group and into his dark room. He opens his laptop and gets to work erasing missing persons reports for Lindsay.  
"What are you doing?"  
He jumps a bit and turns to Lindsay. He sighs. "I'm erasing the reports about you missing."  
"So your the one who was doing that."  
Ray nods. "I had to. We have to protect Gavin. I'm supposed to be trying to find out where his ship is but with all the reports I hardly have the time to practice and I'm not nearly good enough to get in without being detected yet. I taught Esther how to delete the reports but its still not enough."  
"Let me help. I don't have to be taught." Lindsay leans over his laptop.  
'Then we need another computer."  
"I brought mine." She then gasps "My bag. I must have left it behind when I was following Gavin." She darts out of the room.  
Ray turns back to his computer and taps the space bar a couple of times. He sighs and stands and goes back out to the others. Gus was asleep and Gavin was still curled up in his corner. His chin was resting on his hands. He glances at Ray then stills again. Esther was in the kitchen cooking.  
"Where are Ryan and Michael?"  
"They went with Lindsay to get her bag." Esther answers.  
Ray pauses "Odd that you left us 4 here."  
Esther doesn't answer. Instead Gus does with his eyes still closed. "We need to talk. You me and Gavin."  
"About Ryan right?"  
Gus nods.  
"Its unhealthy for him to act the way he does with Gavin."  
Gus nods again.  
"And Michael is in love with him."  
Gus nods.  
Ray sighs. "Big ol' love triangle we got here."  
Gavin sighs and closes his eyes. " I never wanted any of this."  
"We know." Gus holds his hand out towards Gavin.  
Gavin crawls toward Gus and lays down beside the couch. Gus strokes his ears. "Are your wings ok?"  
Gavin nods" yeah. you wouldn't have been able to do much more damage to them anyway..."  
Silence falls over them.  
\---  
Ryan rubs his arms as he follows Lindsay. "How much farther?"  
"Not far." Lindsay replies" So I have a question. How did you guys get tangled up with a pair of aliens?"  
"I uh I always had a fascination with space and was convinced that they existed... I was right." Ryan says.  
Michael rubs his head. "Ray and I didn't believe him. When we found Gavin we thought we were going to find a meteor..."  
"He nearly landed on us."  
"I hated the bastard immediately. I wanted to kill him."  
'We almost did."  
'What how?" Lindsay turns to them. "He seems pretty invincible to me."  
Ryan looks away. "Lets just say if it weren't for us he would still be able to fly."  
"No I need the full story. Beginning to end." Lindsay crosses her arms.  
\---  
Geoff sits lurched forward on his front porch. He stares at his hands shaking. There had still been no sign of Gavin after, how long had it been? A mouth? 2? It was killing him that his adoptive son was no where to be seen.

His mate comes out of the house and the alpha looks up at her. She lays a tattooed hand on his shoulder. "Griffin where could he possibly be?"  
Griffin shakes he head and hugs him. "I don't know"  
Geoff hugs her back. "With his transition so close... Anything could have happened..."  
Griffin strokes his ears. "Don't worry. Everyone has been looking for him."  
"I don't think he is even on Achiment anymore he would have turned up by now. There's no way he wouldn't have been found by now." Geoff looks up at her.  
Her hair was a very pale blonde and her eyes were a soft blue. She had slit pupils. Tattoos ran down her arms. She had horns on her head that split into 2 points and tiny wings on her back that were way to small to be of any use. Griffin tilts her head at him. "You did make him pretty angry."  
Geoff narrows his eyes at her. "I didn't mean to."  
Before Griffin can answer Jack walks up his tufted tail flicking behind him. He crosses his arms. 'We got some news."  
Geoff perks his ears. "About Gavin?"  
Jack nods. "He's on earth."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow. I have been roleplaying like crazy. I use Ovipets if you want to RP with me. My names Dash. Also go check out my Deviant Art. Name Dashrabbit1. Also video games get in the way of writing time.
> 
> in the middle of typing and using youtube for music... Sees and interesting looking video... get distracted for the next half hour...


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin sits at Gus's table savoring a cup of coffee. He sighs softly and glances up at Esther Lindsay and Ray. They had created a circle in the living room and were working away at their computers.  
"Once I get the coordinates you two will be in charge of telling us where to go and making sure we stay undetected in the building." Ray says.  
"And getting you out" Lindsay adds.  
Ray nods. "Yes that too"

The 3 techies were getting ready to get the coordinates for Gavin's ship. Esthernwas still going to be on report control to make sure they were still hidden. But they had decided it was time. Ryan was sitting on the back porch slouched over with a cup of coffee in his hands. Gavin glances at him. The blonde was not happy at all.  
Gavin watches him his ears low. He felt bad for the young human he would be heartbroken but Gavin had to give him his chance to live his life. After all being a human, his bond with Gavin would not stick long once he was gone. Gavin however, he would struggle through the days not being near Ryan would nearly kill him and it would be almost impossible for him to find a mate.  
Gavin looks back at Gus. The large male's tail was swishing freely behind him. Gavin tilts his head slightly. " Have you ever thought of going up? Where you would be considered normal?"  
Gus glances towards Gavin then looks back down into his cup. "I'm a half-breed Gavin."  
"But its only High-breeds that don't accept half's."  
"Gavin, I'm a High-breed mixed with a human. If any alien noticed that they would isolate me for fear the High-breed would come looking for me to kill me. As they did before I don't doubt they will again."  
Gavin falls silent and sips his coffee."You hardly look High-breed..."  
"But I act it. I hate to admit it. But I do. I act High-breed in several things I do." Gus shuts his eyes. "In the way I act at the table, the way I speak, even the way I walk and the way I trained you. No sane human would have set that scenario up. No sane anything would have gone for your wings the way I did. Gavin you're a laid back species, none of the Achiment aliens are fighters."  
Gavin growls. "Just because we aren't built to fight doesn't mean we can't..."  
"I know that. I've seen what you specifically can do. And I have no idea where you get it from but you are a powerful kit." Gus rubs his chest where he was still healing. "You're a purebred Achiment. I don't understand it."  
Gavin tips his head to the side to a bit. He reaches up and rubs his head where a dull pain had started and a lump had started to form. His new horns had started to come through. "Should I talk to him?"  
Gus stays silent for a moment. "He knows you have to leave. He knows its not safe for you to be here. He is just having a hard time with it."  
Gavin swallows the last bit of his coffee and stands. He puts his cup in the sink and goes out onto the back porch. He sits next to Ryan.  
Ryan sips at his coffee and doesn't look at Gavin.  
"I have to leave."  
Ryan stays silent.  
"If I don't it will put you and everyone else in danger"  
Silence.  
"They would find me eventually."  
Silence.  
Gavin looks at the grass in front of him.  
After a long silence Ryan speaks up."I don't want to loose you." His voice is strained and sad.  
Gavin wraps his arms around him. "You won't. You'll always remember me."  
"It wont be the same." Ryan curls into Gavin's hug.  
"Ryan we have bonded. No matter where I am you and the boys will always be a part of my pack. And now Gus and Esther as well. I will return, I will always return."  
\---  
It took the 3 hackers a full 24 hours to get what they needed.  
Gavin was strapping his daggers around his waist when he looks around. He gulps. "I think the boys should stay behind."  
Micheal and Ryan stared at him with disbelieve. But Ray seemed calm.  
"What do you mean?" Micheal growls.  
"You Ryan and Ray."  
"So not happening." Ryan protests.  
Ray simply yawns. "You can't leave me. I am the only thing connecting you to them and you'll need me to crack codes and disarm traps."

"You can't leave Micheal and I behind!" Ryan protests.  
Gus adjusts his weapons. "I agree with Gavin. But yes Ray you have to come. Although I would prefer if you didn't."

"We came here to help and now we have to sit and wait? Soooo no happening." Ryan glares at them.  
Gavin flicks his tail. "It's safer for you to stay."  
"Fuck safety."

Gavin bristles " You are staying and that's final!"  
Ryan recoils then turns away. "Fine"

\---  
Gavin sighs and rubs his head. His new set of horns had started to grow in finally. They were just little nubs that couldn't be seen through his hair yet. But they were there. He sighs. His wings were sore and as he laid across the lap of Ray in the truck he had them spread out to his sides a bit to try and relive the pain. They had started to hurt and he had started plucking. Ray and Gus had been inside a gas station when he had started and by the time they had got back what little feathers that had remained were gone.

Now Ray stroked his head in an attempt to sooth him. Gavin groaned softly and buried his face in the boy's lap. Ray spoke softly. " So? The plucking does it have to do with what he is going through?"  
"Yes. The pain is the bones and muscles in his wings lengthening and getting stronger. The plucking was a result of the discomfort. And we can expect headaches later on from the horns."  
"I feel bad for him"  
"He's going through the same thing you will be soon. It's just more painful for him. His tail ears and hair will darken as well and his fangs will grow in long and thick."

" He's going to be dangerous..."  
"He already is. Gavin had such a strong effect on all of us. He is bonded to each of us and we have bonded with him. But it will be different for him..."  
Ray strokes Gavin. "It will pain him to be away from us."  
Gavin sits up from Ray's lap. "It already hurts. The thought of leaving you all is painful and I just...I can't..."  
Gus leans over and hugs the alien. "Don't worry Gav. It will be fine. You'll go back to your pack and we will stay in touch."  
Gavin nuzzles Gus and curls up against his leg. After a minute he falls asleep.  
\---  
Ryan rubs his nose in an attempt to hide his sneeze. He was laying flat on his belly under a tarp in the back of the fuck. It was unbearably hot under the plastic cover and he lifted the edges slightly for some fresh air.

He couldn't believe what he had done. Why was he doing this? Gavin clearly hadn't wanted him there.

He sighs. Stupid kids, stupid bonding, stupid alien.


End file.
